Gilmore's Troubles & Love
by AngelGirl15
Summary: AN added...stories not going ne farther (c note) SORRYTrory :D New friends, bad dayz, party & cruise. R/J=friendship. trory action comin soon![sowwy!]
1. 17 Start Of THe Story

Gilmore's Trouble & Love

**Feedback: sweet_death_29@hotmail.com**   
**Pairing: Total Trory**   
**Author: AngelGirl15**   
**AN:An idea thats been floating around in my head...i just need to write something new and this is that answer. My fic Surprise will probably be updated sometime but i've just had a crazy schedule over summer and it's getting crazier...i have about 3/4 of the chapter written just need to remember where i was going w/ it all.**   
**THis story could end up seeming to be like a couple of different stories but I also wrote this one sort of at different times but I've tried to bring it all together succesfully....if there are any obvious things that don't make sense plz say that in the reviews and ill go and fix the mistakes. Part 8 is nearly done and wil be up quickly after this one (1-7) is posted. **

**_PS. edited 2 fix spacing probs & to fix Tristin to Tristan. _**   
**__** **__**

The summer that had turned out so promising had quickly gone down the gutter. At the beginning it was perfect. Dean and I were together, Lane was here, my mom was in love and her and my grandparents had come to some sort of mutual agreement. By the end of the summer everything was a mess. Dean and I had broken up after I had caught him kissing another girl. I hadn't really loved him but it still hurt me. Then Lane moved away to Korea since her mom's mom was very ill and they had to take care of her. So now I was going back to Chilton, my best friend gone, my boyfriend gone, and to top it all off, I was going to have to spend another year with Paris and Tristan. I had not seen Tristan since finals, where we avoided each other. I knew he was hurt when I said I hated him, and that was a lie but I had never bothered to tell him that. Paris probably still hated me for thinking I went to the concert with Tristan. 

One decent thing that had come out of the summer was my grandparents had bought me a SUV. So now I stood outside the school, in the same old uniform. I took a few deep breaths and then got out of the car. I walked into the school, totally unaware of everyone else, and made my way to my locker. I threw some of my extra junk in it and slammed it shut. Unfortunately my first class was with Mr. Medina, so I had to face him. I knew he was heartbroken when my mom said no to him. I had wanted just to avoid him the entire year but I got stuck in his class again. I walked into the class, which was already half full, with everyone having huge smiles on their faces, chatting loudly. I took a seat near the window in the very back row, hoping to somewhat hide from Max, I mean Mr. Medina. The bell rang and everyone sat down. Madeleine sat in front of me, but didn't say anything other then hi to me. 

"Welcome back to Chilton! For those of you who did not have me last year I am Mr. Medina and this is English."   
He started to explain the course when he was rudely interrupted by the door swinging open. In walked Tristan, but he didn't look like Tristan. His hair was longer, and no longer picture perfect. His uniform was done sloppily, with the shirt hanging loosely. I was shocked at his appearance. His eyes were bloodshot and he was barely walking a straight line. 

"Well hello, Mr. Dugrey. How wonderful of you to grace us with your presence. Late on the first day is always a good sign. Take a seat, and of course be here after school for detention." 

"Whatever" he mumbled, making his way down the aisle. He sat down next to Madeleine, with his legs stretched out in the aisle. He didn't even bother to take out his notebook; he just stared blankly ahead. I wrote him a note and when Mr. Medina wrote something on the board I tossed it onto his desk. I watched him open it and he just crumbled it back up. I was going to write another but just left it. He obviously didn't want to hear from me. I turned my attention back to Mr. Medina but found it harder to concentrate. Tristan started invading my thoughts.   
NO, NO, NO! I screamed at myself inwardly. I had chosen Dean, not Tristan. I may not hate him but I don't like him that way. The class ended quickly and I followed everyone out of the class room. I had Chemistry next so I headed right there. I saw Tristan walking down the hall, not with his usual gang, but actually with the troubled kids. The ones that were heavily into drinking, drugs, sex and partying. Most of Chilton was into some of that stuff, but put on a fake front, so they would appear like little angels to everyone else around them. I was completely shocked to see him with them. He had always been one of the sport jock popular guys, who did all that stuff but not heavily and he did use his brains. I passed by them, and felt Tristan stare at me for a couple of seconds, but I didn't turn around. I walked into the chemistry class and sat down next to a girl I had only met in passing. Her name was Amy and the only time I had talked to her was when she was elbowing me out of the way to get to Tristan. 

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. 

"Hi." 

"So you're Rory right?" 

"Yep."   


"Good. I'm just the worst with names. I'm surprised I remembered yours. Who do you hang out with here? I   
never saw you at any of the gatherings…" 

"I don't hang out with people here." 

"Oh you can't be serious!" 

"I hung out briefly with Paris, Madeleine and Louise but now they hate me." 

"Ouch. That's not a huge loss though." 

I had to laugh at that comment. 

"Didn't you hang with Tristan? Weren't you the girl that he had the biggest crush on?" 

I blushed and said "I sometimes did but he hates me now. The crush part I don't know." 

"He's changed so much! Something happened during the summer. He just like lost interest in everything. Won't   
surprise me if he gets kicked out before the end of this year." 

"I wondered why he's acting different." 

"No one knows what exactly happened to him, but he's gone total slacker." 

I was about to fish for some more details but the teacher interrupted me. Unlike Mr. Medina we charged right into the work, and quickly I had taken a few pages of notes. She ended the class off with a paired assignment. Amy asked me to be her partner and I agreed. She also asked if I wanted to sit with her and her friends during lunch, which I just said maybe. It would be nice to have someone to talk to at the school but I also enjoyed my privacy.   
I had one more class before lunch, which was Shakespeare. It involved reading, interpreting, acting and writing on Shakespeare's plays and poems. I took it since it seemed like an interesting class to take. Plus I would most likely learn a lot from it. I walked into the class and went for the back of the class since mostly all the other seats were taken. I sat down, and in walked Tristan. He sat next to me, but never looked over my way. I wanted to say something to him, anything but couldn't think of what to say, so I just sat there like an idiot. The class went by so slowly, and I kept taking quick peeks at Tristan, who looked completely out of it. I wanted so bad to ask him what was wrong but couldn't. He hates me now, and it's my entire fault. I hated to say this but even if he called me Mary, it would be reassuring, to know that Tristan still did lie somewhere in that body. 

The bell rang and I quickly left. I threw my books into my locker and grabbed my usual handy book, which was Pride and Prejudice, which is one of my favourites. I went to the cafeteria and got in line for food. I gave them my lunch ticket and got a tray. The food was halfway decent here, and I had something that resembled a burger, with jello, an apple and coffee. I saw Amy, who was waving me over, so I decided to sit with her. 

"Hey Rory!" she said, scooting over so I could sit next to her. 

"Hey." 

"Do you know everyone here?" she asked. 

"Some" I said looking around the table, some had been in a few of my classes. 

"Okay well that's Jen, Krista, Carla, Melanie and then that's Andrew, Mark, Will, and Karl." 

Everyone said hi or nodded to me. 

"We're just discussing our good or bad classes so far" Jen told me. 

"I'm so glad I got Mr. Medina! He's the best teacher!" Melanie said. 

"And he's not too bad on the eyes" Krista added. 

"Oh god, not the hotness of teachers again" Mark moaned. 

I had to laugh at that. 

"Who do you have Rory?" Carla asked. 

"Medina, Dawnes, Black and after lunch I have Raynes and Mclean." 

"You got lucky!" Andrew told me. 

"Depends…some are decent" Krista argued. 

We debated over teachers for most of lunch, and they were all decent people. They were a little more superficial then other people I prefer to hang out with but all of them had interesting things about them. Krista was apparently an amazing singer who loves oldies and mixing types of music. We talked about music for a bit, since most of our faves were the same. Melanie LOVES clothes, and whenever we got into something she had to know what they were wearing, which I don't usually like but she had showed me some sketches and the clothes were really nice. 

"I got to do a couple things before class" I said getting up. 

"I'll see you next period" Amy and Mark said before turning back to the conversation. I dumped my tray and left the cafeteria. I went to the bathroom then to my locker. As I went up the stairs to the second floor I saw Tristan and his friends hanging outside. They were surrounded by a cloud of smoke. I continued up the stairs to my locker and grabbed my books. When I went back down the stairs I stopped again at the window, staring out at Tristan. He looked so comfortable, so at ease, I actually envied him. I mean I'm always so stressed over grades and worried, but he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. I saw him start to look up so I quickly hurried down the stairs and to my class   


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Part 2~*~*~*~*~*~*~***   
**Tristans POV:**

I had that feeling I was being watched. I looked up at the school and saw Rory Gilmore's face for a split second, then it disappeared. It still hurt to see her. That day in the courtyard when she said "I hate him" referring to me, broke my heart. I actually thought she was returning the feelings I had for her, but it was the opposite. Over the summer, I stopped caring about anything and everything. I started hanging out with the people I used to call the slackers. I spent most of my time just chilling, and relaxing. I'd gone out with a string of girls over the summer, but each one came no where near to Rory. I had decided this year to be cold to her. She had hurt me and I didn't want that to happen again. When she tossed that note to me saying she was sorry for what she said I didn't care. 

"Tristan? You wanna smoke?" Charlie asked. 

"Yeah" I said grabbing the smoke from him, and taking a long drag. I pushed Rory to the back of my mind. She   
doesn't matter to me anymore. She could be dead for all I cared. She was in the past just like the old me. 

"Oh, Kristin's having a big blow out Friday. We going or what?" Brad asked. 

"I'm in" I said, wanting to go anywhere. 

"Same" Charlie, Chad, Rachel and Sue all said. 

I knew Rory wouldn't go. She was never into any part of the party scene, hardcore or not. 

"Tris? You going to your next class?" Rachel asked, coming over and sitting next to me on the ledge. 

"I probably should, it's the first day and all. My parents are already on my butt for slacking everywhere else." 

"Do you really care what your parents think?" 

"Not really, except for the fact that they control my trust fund." 

"Well would one class hurt? I thought we could have some fun…" she said with a twinkle in her eye. 

"Tomorrow, k?" I said. 

"Whatever" she said, hopping down and going to talk with Charlie. Rachel looks for fun wherever she can get it, which can come in handy many times. 

The bell rang and I lazily got up to head into the school. Most of us were going to class, but Rachel and Charlie were busy making out. I walked into the school and headed to my class. I hated this school, I hated being here, but luckily my smarts come pretty natural so I can pretty much float through this year. The less I think the better.   


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Part 3 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~~***

I walked into the house, alone. I was filled with energy having stopped off at Luke's for coffee. I knew my mom was at work so I started on my homework right away. I got onto my computer and logged into my school account. Chilton went even more high tech this year, creating a virtual web site. Each student had their own account with all the information they would need. You could check out the class board, where homework was posted every day to help you if you missed a day. You could check out the library online for references. Their was also an email account, chat room, and Instant messaging. It was neat since you could find people to help you when you got stuck. 

Halfway through my Shakespeare homework I got an instant message from ~JA*m*yJ~saying hey. 

*~*rOrY*~: Hey! 

~JA*m*yJ~: doing hwk? 

*~*rOrY*~: yep L 

~JA*m*yJ~: when do u wanna get together for chem.? 

*~*rOrY*~: weekend? Isn't it due mon? 

~JA*m*yJ~: how about fri after school? Then we can go to the party 

*~*rOrY*~: party? 

~JA*m*yJ~: yah @ kristin's. u HAVE to come…I'll shoot u if you don't 

*~*rOrY*~: what an invitation! How can I turn that one down?? 

~JA*m*yJ~: u cant J that's the point 

*~*rOrY*~: ill go if tomorrow sometime we split up some of the chem. work and then on fri we put it all   
together? 

~JA*m*yJ~: deal *shake* 

*~*rOrY*~: *shake* 

*~*rOrY*~: I g2g and get working again…ill c u tomorrow 

~JA*m*yJ~: bye! Have fun!! 

I wasn't totally sure about the party but it might be fun. I need to get out more since my social life has gone down the tubes. I finished my homework off quickly and just as I finished the phone rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Is this the house of the insane?" 

"Hi mom." 

"I'll take that as a yes." 

"Yes." 

"I need coffee!" 

"Luke's?" 

"10?" she asked, meaning in 10 minutes. 

"Sure." 

"Grab some money, I wasted mine." 

"On…?" 

"You don't wanna know." 

"Gotcha." 

I hung up the phone and went to my room to change out of my uniform. I grabbed money from my mom's room and walked to Luke's. I loved walking through the town. It was so small and quaint. I ran into Miss Patty who quizzed me on my first day. I passed Doose's Market, and I refused to look in. I hurried into Luke's and went right up to the counter. 

"Hey Rory" Luke said. 

"Coffee…" 

"No." 

"Why?" 

"Because you've had to much." 

"I haven't even been here today!" 

"Fine" he said pouring me a cup. 

My mom came running in through the door and grabbed my cup of coffee and quickly chugged it. 

"Okay you better have a REALLY good reason to be stealing my coffee like that…" I warned. 

"I do!" she said, smiling all of a sudden. 

"And it would be…?" 

"I was dying of thirst and I needed to have something or I would pass out." 

"Try again." 

"I needed energy to tell you something." 

"Again…" 

"Fine, I was having a coffee lacking feeling." 

"Better. Luke can I get another one?" 

"What happened to the one I just poured?" 

I pointed to my mom who was trying to drain the last couple drips out of the mug. He poured me one without question. 

"Bad day?" I asked her. 

"Yes. Michel went crazy on some guests, it was like hell day with guests AND your grandmother called me, to remind me of our wonderful dinner this Friday." 

"Uh oh." 

"What?" 

"I can't go on Friday. I made plans to do an assignment and then there's a party." 

"No! Leaving me alone with your grandparents for a whole night?? That's like signing my death sentence!'" 

"You'll live. I have to do the homework though." 

"Whatever, that's just your excuse." 

We had supper with my mom and Luke flirting as usual. I wish they would just go out already, its getting annoying knowing that they both like one another but do nothing about it. 

"Mom ask Luke out" I said bluntly on the way home. 

"WHAT?" 

"He likes you, you like him. Its simple." 

"Rory! I do not need your advice on my love life!" 

"Well you need it." 

"No I don't!" 

"Yes you do. You dumped Max, and you need to move on with your life." 

"It's not that simple!" 

"Yes it is" 

"No" 

"Yes" 

We argued on like that till we got home. 

"I'm going to read" I said. 

"Fine." 

The rest of the week went on well at school, bad at home. My mom and I were arguing over every little thing. At school I became pretty good friends with Amy and all her friends. I couldn't help myself from sneaking looks at Tristan, but he ignored me. I actually missed his teasing in a way. By the end of the week I was glad to be going to the party. I needed some mindless fun for awhile.   


**Part 4**

I pulled into Amy's driveway after following her home after school. 

"Nice place!" I said. 

"Yeah I guess so. Its not that great. Come on! Lets get to work so we can get ready for the party!" she said,   
dragging me into the house. 

I barely got to look at the surroundings before I was dragged up the stairs and into her room. Her room was not what I expected. It was done all in green, and was very neat. She threw her stuff on the bed and then I followed her into the corner. 

"Okay this is my study area" she said pointing at the pillows on the floor and the desk covered in everything but work. 

"Interesting…" 

"What? It keeps me from working." 

"Isn't it supposed to be the opposite?" 

"Meh…I don't really care." 

"Okay lets get started…" 

It took us about an hour and a half to put our parts together. I was supposed to put the final touches on it when I got home. 

"Now onto party clothes!" she said with a glazed over look in her eyes. 

"Oh no!" 

"It's not that bad! I promise." 

"It better not be." 

"Melanie's coming over once I call her, to help us." 

"Okay, call her." 

Amy whipped out a phone from her desk and was on it in a matter of seconds. 

"Hey Mel…we're done…get over here…yeah…just get here…bring it…bye!" 

"That was quick." 

"When it comes to Mel and clothes I have to be quick or else I'll be on the phone for a couple hours." 

"I only brought a few things…they're in my car." 

"Don't worry. You're about my size, so we'll just find something in my closet. Lets start looking!" 

She hit a button on the wall and a part of the wall slid open. 

"Okay that's just cool" I said. 

She let me go in first and I was just amazed. The place was the size of my room. All around the walls were racks   
with tons of clothes hanging off. One wall was shelves with some other clothing that I guess couldn't be hung up. In the centre was a big unit with open shelves, each filled with a pair of shoes. 

I just looked at Amy with an amazed look. 

"What? I like to shop. That's not a bad thing!" 

"No its not. Just if you're OBSESSIVE!" 

"I'm not that bad! You should see Mel's! Now that is a closet!" 

"It's probably the size of your bedroom right?" 

"Yeah somewhere around there. Just look around and see if anything catches your eye." 

I glanced around and was overwhelmed. 

"You really want me to pick one thing?" 

"Or Mel and I could make you over!" she said, getting all excited. 

"I don't know…depends on where you are going to go with it." 

"Oh we'll go nice and simple. Your normal style, just more relaxed." 

"I guess so." 

She started jumping up and down. 

"I'M HERE!!" a voice rang in from the bedroom. 

"Closet!" Amy yelled back. 

That reminded me of Lane and mine locator game in her antique shop. 

Melanie appeared at the doorway carrying a little train case. 

"What's in there?" I asked. 

"Makeup." 

"She said yes" Amy said. 

"Oh no…you two had this planned?" I moaned. 

Both of them nodded. 

"Okay you go and sit on the bed and we'll be out in like 5 minutes" Melanie told me. 

"How come I have a bad feeling…" 

"Don't worry! We won't turn you into the Chilton slut!" Amy called out as I left. 

"Oh that made me feel SO much better" I said sarcastically. 

I jumped onto the bed and just waited. I could hear them giggling and finally they emerged. 

"We have the PERFECT outfit!" 

"You are going to love it" Amy added. 

"Show." 

They held up a black tank top with red roses on it, a black mini skirt and red fish net things. 

"What are the net things for?" 

"Your arms…" 

"No way." 

"Trust me, it'll look awesome!" Melanie promised. 

"At least try it on." 

I grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom to change. I took my time, adjusting it so that it wasn't too risqué. I finally looked into the mirror, and it looked good. 

"Hurry up!" Melanie whined. 

"Chill, I'm coming" I said opening the door. 

When I walked out, both of them had changed already. Amy was wearing a blue Hawaiian dress and Melanie had on a purple print t-shirt with black flares. 

"YES! It looks great!" Amy said. 

"You are so not changing" Melanie added. 

"Well can I get some shoes though?" I joked. 

Amy tossed me a pair of black, chunky platforms which I slipped on. 

"Now onto makeup!" Amy said. 

After another hour we were all ready to go. 

"I have to take my car since I have to make sure I get home" I said. 

"Here we'll all just go with you. I'm sure we can get someone to give us a ride" Amy said. 

We climbed into the car and Melanie and Amy argued over the directions to the house. Finally we pulled into the driveway, which was already filled with cars. 

"Looks like the place is packed already" I said. 

"Oh that's only the beginning…when no parents is mentioned the whole school shows up" Melanie told me as we made our way to the open front door. Once we got inside we found Andrew, Mark and Krista hanging out. We danced for a bit in a big group but then I got thirsty. When I went to the table I asked for a coke. The guy handed me it. I was dying of thirst so I chugged it pretty quickly. It didn't taste quite like a coke but it didn't matter. I got another and sipped it while making my way back to the group. I saw Tristin, hanging out in a room with a bunch of couches. Again a cloud of smoke surrounded them. I thought of the last time I was at a Chilton party and I had ended up kissing him. All of a sudden someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and saw Andrew. 

"Oh, you scared me!" 

"Sorry. I was sent to make sure you didn't get lost." 

"Nope just thinking." 

"Parties aren't exactly for thinking." 

"I know." 

"Wanna dance?" he asked as a slow song came on. 

I put my drink down and he led me onto the dance floor. While dancing I felt a bit dizzy but ignored it. It felt nice to be in strong arms again. Andrew reminded me a bit of Dean, with dark brown hair and eyes but Andrew was more prep look then laid back. He was entertaining though and he even made me laugh when we were dancing. When the song ended I went and got another drink and I made my way with Andrew back to everyone else. 

"Having fun?" Krista asked. 

"Yeah its decent" I said. 

"Only decent? A Chilton party is just decent?" 

"Well its only been on for a couple hours…" I joked. 

"Good answer." 

"Besides she's only danced with Andrew, that would make any party go downhill" Mark joked, elbowing   
Andrew. Andrew just glared at him. 

"Ouch! That one had to hurt" Krista said. 

"I'm going to go and sit down for a minute" I said walking into one of the sitting room areas. I sat down in one of   
the single seats and sipped my drink. 

"Well look who's here…" a sing song voice came from behind me. 

"Yeah I'm here. You can celebrate, I won't tell anyone" I said looking up at Paris, Madeleine and Louise. 

"Your mom telling you to be here again?" I asked to a cold faced Paris. 

She didn't bother to respond but Louise just said "How'd you get in?" 

"I came with some people." 

"Sure you did. And I can see them right now" Paris joked. 

"So do you have something worthwhile to say or are you just here to try and bug me?" 

"Where's your boy?" Madeleine asked. 

"He's not my boy anymore." 

"Oh, too bad. Can I get his number" Louise asked before Paris elbowed her. 

"You can have Tristan now. He's turned into such a slacker" Paris said rudely. 

"Yeah like you ever had him" I said standing up. I wobbled a bit but just walked outside. The air felt nice. I took a deep breath and walked to the ledge. The garden was gorgeous looking, and you could see it all. I looked around and saw Tristan, all alone. Some courage in me, made my legs walk over to him. He just looked up, and into my eyes, not saying or doing anything. 

"I don't hate you, you know" I said. Still no move by him. 

"Why are you doing this? Are you trying to get back at someone? You are so smart, so why would you waste it?" 

"Rory, you just don't get it" he said, standing fully up, and walking away. He still towered over me. 

"What don't I get" I said walking after him. 

"Everything" he said, still walking 

I stumbled and fell onto a lawn chair. He turned around and just glared at me. 

"At least I have some grace I said," trying to stand up, but I still stumbled, landing back on the chair. 

"You fine?" he asked, very disinterested. 

"Yes I'm just peachy" I said, trying again to stand up. This time I did, but I wobbled a lot. 

"You don't look peachy…you look a nice shade of purple right now…" he said. 

A wave of nausea swept over me and I leaned over the rail, gagging. I felt a hand sweep my hair back but pretty much ignored it. After a few minutes I felt better and turned around. Tristan was standing next to me. 

"You okay?" he asked simply. 

"I hope so." 

"Have a little too much to drink?" 

"What?" 

"Alcohol. That's usually the cause of the uneasy walking and the barfing over the balcony." 

"All I had was coke…" 

"Stay here…" he said. 

"No. I need to get home…" 

"Fine then, follow me and we'll find your ride. Can you walk?" 

"Yes I can walk" I said stubbornly. 

I followed him inside, although he had to steady me a couple times. I paid barely any attention to the people or what was around me. All I concentrated on was Tristan's back. He stopped and I heard him ask for a coke. 

"I don't need another coke…" I muttered. 

"I know you don't" he said taking one from the guy behind the bar. I watched him sip it. He muttered something   
but I barely heard him. Everything around me started to blur and I felt weak. 

"Tristan…" I muttered before everything went black. 

**TRISTaN'S POV:**

I sipped the drink and immidiatly tasted the rum in it. "God how could she have not noticed it" I said. I started to turn around when I heard her mutter something and I saw her fall to the ground. I immediately checked on her, and she was breathing. She must of just passed out. I lifted her off the ground and carried her. I knew she hung out with Amy so I walked around trying to find her. 

"Tristan, man why you carrying that chick around?" Charlie asked, walking up with his arm around a girl we sometimes hung around with, Sam. "You coming to Racheal's?" 

"Probably." 

"You know she wants you to come…" 

"Yeah, I gotta take care of this first." 

"Yeah, see you there" he said walking away, slapping my back. I continued looking for Amy but never saw her. The only option I could think of was to take her to my place. I don't know where she lives. I carried her outside and put her in the passenger seat. She opened her eyes so I just told her to go to sleep. She dozed back off. I climbed into the front door and drove off. I figured I would just find her number in the phone book. My house was just down the street from Kristin, so it only took a couple minutes to get to my place. 

Just sitting there in the car, I looked at her. It hurt to look at her, yet at the same time I had to do it. She had hurt me so bad but I still had such strong feelings for her. She looked so angelic lying there. I finally got out and opened her door. 

"Rory! Rory! Wake up! Hello…rory…earth to Rory" I said to her, lightly tapping her on the face. 

She moaned and turned her head towards me, and opened her eyes. 

"Where am I?" 

"My house." 

"What?…Why?…Where's my car?" 

"Fuck! You have a car?" 

She nodded. 

"I'll get it picked up. Pass me your purse." 

She slowly slipped it over her head and passed it to me. I shoved things like a big book around and finally found her keys. I ran them into the butler, so he and someone else could run and get the car. As I walked back to the car I actually felt my old nerves coming back, from whenever I was around her last year. I tried to shake them off but couldn't. When I got to the car she was just staring into space. 

"Rory?" I said softly. 

All I got in response was a half mumble. I could tell she was exhausted so I lifted her out of the car and took her inside. My parents were out at some function and would probably stumble in around dawn. I took her up the stairs and laid her on my bed. She immediately hugged the pillows. I threw myself down on the couch next to my bed. I still had her purse, so I looked through it for her phone. I found it and quickly scrolled through the memory list. I saw that stupid boyfriend of hers name on the list and anger started to come over me, but I knew I had to call her mom or she would probably freak out. I finally found it and hit the Talk button. They must have caller ID because she answered 

"Hey coffee princess…you missed out on an interesting dinner tonight." 

"Sorry, but I'm not the coffee princes, I'm…" 

"Dead meat! Who are you and why do you have my daughters cell phone? Where is she?" 

"Calm down Mrs. Gilmore, my names Tristan Dug…" 

"Evil one…continue." 

"What?" 

"Just continue!!" 

"Um, we were at a party and Rory was slipped a lot of rum in her coke and she passed out." 

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" she screamed, and I had to hold the phone away from my ear. 

"She's at my house sleeping. I would have taken her home but one, she has her car, two, I don't know where   
you live and three, she's been in and out of sleep." 

There was a long silence, but I didn't risk saying anything. I've dealt with some of my old girlfriends freaked out mothers, and knew even the slightest thing would set them off. 

"Fine, then. She can stay there tonight. You do ONE THING TO HER and…" 

"I'll be killed, rot in hell, never see another living thing…etc.etc. Did I miss anything?" 

"Smart kid. And yes you did. The fact that you will be hunted down by everyone I know and will have to suffer   
the wrath of them." 

"Don't worry Mrs. Gilmore…" 

"Call me Miss Gilmore." 

"Fine." 

"I'm going to go now, but you've been warned! Tell Rory to call me in the morning!! FI she doesn't, I will kill   
you." 

"Bye" I said, happy to get off the phone with her. I slid the phone back into the purse. My phone rang, and I quickly grabbed it, not wanting it to wake Rory up. 

"Sup?…" I said. 

"Man, where are you?" I heard Charlie say. 

"Got tied up." 

"You are missing a killer after party! Get your butt over here. The ladies are missing you." 

"Got stuff to do." 

"What stuff?" 

"I got a girl here" I said, knowing that would chill him out. 

"Ah, understood. Far yet?" 

"Not yet. It makes it even harder when I'm on the phone with you." 

"Sorry to ruin it. See you tomorrow then?" 

"Yeah. We hanging at…?" 

"Chris's. Guys only." 

"Gotcha." 

"I'll leave you to your lady…hey is it that chick you were carrying at the party?" 

"Bye Charlie" I said clicking the phone off. 

I made the couch somewhat sleep-able and tried to get to sleep. I loved and hated the fact that she was there. I had spent the first part of the summer forgetting about her, and now she was back. Well she wasn't going to affect me. Tomorrow she would wake up, leave and from then on the only time I'll see her is in class or just in passing. Rory Gilmore means nothing to me…at least that's what I need to think. 

**Part 5: The Morning After**

**Rory's POV:**

I woke up with my head aching. As my mind started to work I realized I wasn't in my bed. The sheets were blue. I sat up in a hurry and saw Tristan lying down on the couch near the bed. "Oh god! What did I do last night?" I thought. I tried to remember, but all I really remembered was dancing with Andrew, and trying to talk to Tristan on the balcony. I couldn't remember anything after that. I looked down, and I still had all my clothes on, and they were just they way they were before, except wrinkled. 

"TRISTAN!" I yelled at him. He sat right up and looked over at me, blinking wildly. 

"What the fuck?" he said. 

"Why am I here?" 

"Give me a minute…" 

"I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" 

"Chill out." 

"I will not chill out! Why am I in your bed?" 

"You wanted to be" he said with a smirking smile. 

I threw a pillow at him. 

"No. The coke you were drinking last night had rum in it. You passed out, I didn't know where you lived so here you are. Oh, call your mom." 

"My mom knows I'm here!?!" I exclaimed, shocked. Knowing her she would have ordered me home. 

"Yes. I called her." 

I jumped off the bed and grabbed my purse. I sat back down on the bed and quickly dialled my mom. 

"Rory???" 

"Hi mom." 

"Are you okay? What happened?" 

"I'm fine, I think. My head just really hurts. I don't really know what happened. I barely remember anything from last night." 

"I swear, I'm going to kill whoever did this…" 

"I'm already planning on it." 

"Well just come home." 

"Yeah I'll leave right now…oh crap! My cars still at Kristins!" 

"No its not, I got someone to bring it here last night" Tristan interrupted. 

"Never mind. I'll be there soon." 

"Love you." 

"Love you too." 

I hung the phone up and threw it in my purse. I rummaged around for the keys but didn't find them. 

"Keys?" I asked, looking up at him. 

"In the car." 

"Thanks" I said walking out. 

"Think you can find the way out?" he asked. 

"I'm not stupid." 

"Fine, get lost on your own then…" 

"I will" I said leaving the room. I turned around and poked my head back into he room. 

"Hey Tristan?" 

"Get lost already?" he asked without even turning around. 

"Nope. Um, why'd you help me?" 

"I just did" he said coldly. 

"Did I do something?" 

"Just leave Mary." 

That shocked me. I left the room and quickly hurried out of the house. I got into the car and drove away, wondering what I had done to him. 

**Hour later (Rory and her mom already had talked and were happy)**

I sat down at my computer and logged onto Chilton. You have 3 new emails. I clicked on it and up popped an email from Amy. 

OMG RORY!! What happened to you? You just like disappeared at the party! Email me or call me when you get this!! I looked in the lot for your car but didn't see it!!! I hope you are okay, cuz some1 said they saw u with Tristan on the balcony. Plz call or email!!!   
Amy 

I hit the reply button and sent her a short and sweet email. The other messages were from Krista and Andrew, both, which basically said the same things that Amy had asked. I wrote them short and quick responses, then got on with my homework. Tristan still was in the back of my mind, but I didn't let it come forward. 

**Later That Night:**

"Come on Rory!!" 

"No." 

"Please?" 

"No." 

"With a cherry on top?" 

"I don't even like cherries…" 

"YES YOU DO!!" 

"Fine." 

"You lied & cheated! Therefore you must come!" 

"If you make me come its labour!" 

"No its not. I'm your mother, giving you orders. You must come to Luke's and get supper. What are you going   
to do, starve?" 

"We have something in here…" 

"No we don't and you know it." 

I knew that was true but didn't want to give in. 

"HA! Gotcha!! You gotta come!" my mom said, grabbing my arm, and literally dragging me out of my room and   
to the kitchen. 

"Can I at least put shoes on first please?" 

"Fine…but you have to hurry…only 20 seconds." 

I grabbed a pair of sneakers and slipped them onto my feet right before my mom dragged me outside the house. 

"What's the hurry?" I asked. 

"There's no hurry" she lied. 

"Yes there is… you cant hid it so just tell me now, and save us both the trouble." 

"Fine. Sookie found out that Luke was thinking of asking me out tonight and I haven't really had a chance to go by there today…" 

"So you thought it would look normal if you took me there for supper…" 

She nodded. 

"Well, I'll go just slow down!" I said as she was quickly getting ahead of me. 

"Can't!" 

"Your in love" I said and she stopped dead in her tracks. 

"What?" 

"Your in love" I said. 

She just got a silly look on her face, and continued walking 

**Part 6:**

_I just saw "Run Away Little Boy" where Tristan leaves for military school. I decided I'd mix this in with the story since some of the things in that ep were going to somewhat be in this story. Part of this part is copied from the show, the last scene with Rory and Tristin._   
_*Cries* BRING TRISTAN BACK!!!! _

Tristan had avoided me every time I tried to talk to him, or get near him in the past week and a half. He was in and out of class, getting suspended for getting caught doing the stupid things. His friend, Charlie was his partner in crime, along with a girl I have never met, Rachael. Those 3 and a few other people, the slackers, had brought their trouble making up a notch lately, and they were barely seen in a classroom.   


"Rory! You in there?" Amy asked me before the first bell. 

"I think I'm in here somewhere…" I joked. 

"Good. Cause I need help!!" 

"Andrew?" I asked. Amy had asked Andrew out, knowing I didn't like him, and they had been going out since the party a month ago. 

"Yeah." 

"What's the problem this time?" 

"Okay, he wants to go…farther with me…and I'm not sure I want to, but I don't want him to think I don't care or something like that." 

"This again?" 

"Yes!! This again…" 

"Okay, simply tell him how you feel, and end it with something like "maybe someday" That should hold him off a bit." 

"That's what Jen said…" 

"Then it must be what you should say!" 

"I hate being out voted on this one?" 

"Oh yeah and your first plan of slapping him, and then making out with him, made SO much more sense?" 

"It did!!" 

"Well, we can debate this later. I got to get to my locker before first." 

"Bye" she said, walking in the opposite direction, practically skipping. I had to laugh at that. Lately I've distanced myself a bit from everyone else in the group, but Amy won't let me. I walked down the hall and found Tristan, who was wearing a non-chilton uniform, taking stuff out of his locker and into a box. I decided I'd try and see what he was up to now. 

"Why are you packing up?" I asked, leaning on the locker next to his. He stood up fully and glared at me. 

"Shipped off." 

"What? Why?" 

"Got into trouble." 

"Doing what?" 

"With Rachael and Charlie and Charlie's grandfathers safe…" 

"Ohh" I said, shocked. 

"Charlie had a key, it should have taken no time, but there was a hidden alarm…" 

"You broke into Charlie's grandfathers safe?? Are you crazy?" 

He just shrugged. 

"So what's happening to you now?" 

"Getting shipped to a military school in North Carolina" he said looking depressed. 

"And you can't do anything?" 

"Nope. Cops said our parents make the decision. They said if I do well I MIGHT get back here next year…" 

"Why would you do this?" 

"I don't know. I just did." 

The bell rang and the halls quickly emptied but I stood there. 

"I gotta go" he said picking up the box. 

"Bye" I said meekly, still surprised. 

He started to walk down the hall, but then turned. 

"Take care of yourself…Mary" he said, with that half-smirk of his. 

I couldn't help but give him a half smile back. He then turned and walked down the hall. I stood there for a minute, until I saw a teacher walk down the hall. I couldn't believe Tristan did something that stupid. He has   
brains, Charlie, I know doesn't. How could he get pulled out of Chilton? 

I hurried into my English class, with a glaring from Mr. Medina. He gave me a detention, but I was barely listening. I know I haven't talked to Tristan like at all, but still, just seeing his empty seat, ran a number of emotions through me. Even Dean never gave me so many mixed emotions at once. I actually think I'm going to miss him. I never really did thank him for that one night. If only he hadn't become such a burnout…things might have been different now.   
The class passed quickly and I went to Science. 

"Oh my god!! Did you hear about Tristan?" Amy asked once I sat down. 

I just nodded my head, afraid if I said anything she'd see right through it. 

"I can't believe they did that!" 

She rambled on a bit, and I inputed the usual yeah, every so often but my mind was somewhere else…it was somewhere far away, with Tristan 

**Tristan's POV…his journal (or venting)**

I could have killed my parents for sending me to military school. What would it do that Chilton didn't? I'm on the plane, heading down to NC, unfortunately. But I was pretty stupid to believe we could have pulled off the stealing. I just didn't think the cops would come. Charlie and Rachael are getting off relatively light, which makes it worse since it was their idea. Now I was leaving everything. That last minute with her reminded me a bit about how I USED to feel about her. That's in the past though. I don't care about her anymore…the past is the past, and the future is, well, its in NC. 

**Part 7: The Trip**

_NOTES: Jess is alive!!!! He lives with Luke, and has pulled pranks all of Stars Hollow. Rory and him are sort of friends, since Luke and Lorelei have started to get closer. NOT FULLY DATING YET!!(im not wasting time doing the whole they are about to/they aren't thing with them) _

Beginning of December… Friday @ grandparents for dinner… 

"So, Rory how was school this week?" my grandmother asked. 

"It was fine." 

"You ready for finals?" 

"They aren't till January" my mom interrupted. 

"It never hurts to be prepared." 

"Well why should she crowd her head with information now when she's just going to learn more boring info…" 

"I'm not going to argue with you tonight Lorelei. Once Richard gets off the phone I have some very good news for you two…" 

"Good from your point of view, or good from my point of view?" my mom asked. 

"I think both." 

"What is it grandma?" I asked before my mom could say something. 

"Just wait a little longer." 

"Come on…you gotta tell us, or I'll keep bugging you, and you'll go crazy and pass out, and then we'll never find out because you'll be in the hospital unable to talk and dad will be so striken with grief he can't tell us, so no one wins" my mom said. 

"That would not happen Lorelei…" 

"But it could…you can't prove it wont…" 

"If I had the time and the patience, I would." 

"But you don't so I'm right and you should tell us" my mom said, happy she won. Just then my grandfather came into the room. 

"It doesn't matter now, your fathers here. You just wasted all that time arguing for nothing…" 

"Just tell us…please?" 

"Tell them what Emily?" my grandfather asked, sitting down. 

"Richard!! How can you not remember? I told you less then 2 hours ago…" 

"Oh! That news…" 

"Yes that news…" 

"Care to tell the rest of us what that news is…" my mom interrupted. 

"You've waited long enough…"my grandma started before my mom interrpted saying "Yes we have." 

"Do you want to know or not?" 

"I want to know." 

"Then be good." 

I tried not to laugh at how immature my mom was acting. 

"I was about to say that your father and I have booked us four on a Caribbean cruise for the week of Christmas." 

"No way!!" I screamed. 

I jumped out of my chair and hugged them both while my mom just sat there. 

"Mom aren't you happy?" I asked. 

"I promised Luke that we would do all the Christmas stuff with Jess and him, since its their first Christmas together…" 

"Doesn't Jess want to go see his mom?" my grandfather asked. 

"She can't afford to get him the ticket there and back, plus she says it will undo all the good that Luke has done to   
him if he goes back here." 

"Well, they can just come to…" my grandma said simply. 

All three of us said "What!?!?!" 

"Its only two more tickets…and we really want this to be a family thing. You guys consider Luke family so he's   
fine to come." 

Both my mom and myself were shocked that she was being so easy going about this. 

"Why are you doing this?" my mom came right out and asked. 

"I thought it would be nice for a change. Besides a few families from around here are going as well." 

"AHHA!!" my mom said. 

"Ah ha what?" 

"I knew their had to be some motive behind this…" 

"What motive? Is it a crime to want to spend a week with my daughter and granddaughter?" 

"When its coming from you it is…" 

"Fine Lorelei, this entire trip is an evil plan. Just come okay? I'll have Richards secretary type up all the   
information you'll need to know." 

"What I need to know?" 

"What kind of clothes to bring, what not to bring…" 

"Why such a care in what we look like?" 

"Just because." 

"Because why?" 

"Lorelei!" 

"Emily!" 

I had to hold back my giggles. 

"Just bring a few nice, decent things, please?" 

"Fine, I'll see if I have something in my 'old gifts, shoved in the corner, never going to wear' portion of my closet." 

"Yes, probably next to your 'wear just to annoy my dear mother' part." 

"Nope. That part is on the OTHER side of the closet."   



	2. Bon Voyage

Gilmore's Trouble & Love

**Feedback: sweet_death_29@hotmail.com**   
**Pairing: Total Trory**   
**Author: AngelGirl15**   
**AN:.**   
**THis story could end up seeming to be like a couple of different stories but I also wrote this one sort of at different times but I've tried to bring it all together succesfully....if there are any obvious things that don't make sense plz say that in the reviews and ill go and fix the mistakes. Part 8: Bon Voyage!!**

**_Ps: to the person that told me to indent my work, 1)unlike my other stories i wrote that in word and i did nto want to go thru and space it like this part is spaced so well its your loss for not reading it but however i did fix it b/c i didnt realize it came out so badly. & _**   
**_Stargirl: I cannot believe i spelt tristan like that! however i do not have the time to go and change it all & if i try to cut & paste into word to replace it screws up the formatting SO BAD. from now on Tristan will not be tristin...i think my spell check might have done that or something_**

"Where are my black sandals with the silvery things??" my mom yelled out from upstairs. 

"They are in your suitcase!!" I yelled back. 

"No they aren't!!" 

"Yes they are!! Next to the boa!" 

A happy cheer came from upstairs and she bounded down the stairs, where I was sitting on the   
couch, already done my packing. 

"Mom!!" 

"Yea?" 

"Unpack the boa." 

"No." 

"Yes. There is no point to do it." 

"Yes, the look on your grandma's face is all I want. Then it will go into the rooms closet." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." 

"We going now? I don't think they are going to hold the plane for us…" 

"Yeah I got everything…I think." 

"How many?" 

"Only 5." 

"Eh, that's an improvement from our last trip…you had what? 10?" 

"No! Only 8…" 

"For a weekend!" 

"I needed options…" 

"For the rest of the year?" 

"I think we better go now…"she said bounding up the stairs. I just grabbed the rest of my stuff and hurried out to the car. My mom came flying out of the house with her bags. Somehow she could still move with the 3 bags she had. 

"Other ones?" 

"In the trunk." 

"You are actually ready on time!?!?!?" 

"Yeah. The warm weather inspired me." 

"Luke? Jess?" 

"Meeting at airport, along with grandparents." 

"Lets go before we are late." 

"We're…2 minutes early!! Lets go and make coffee to celebrate." 

"Then we'd be late." 

"Coffee at airport." 

"Bad coffee…I want good coffee." 

"Car." 

"Coffee." 

"Airport." 

"Mean." 

"Obsessed. Lock door?" 

"Yeah, but Babette's going to double check it anyways and watch it." 

My mom started the car and we pulled out of the driveway.   
SCCCCRRRRREEEECCCCHHHHHH….my mom slammed the car into reverse and pulled back into the driveway. 

"Hair bag!!" she said, running into the house. 

We finally left 5 minutes later, after she grabbed some coffee ice cream.   


***Airport***

We were waiting in the terminal, with my mom and Luke off getting coffee and my grandparents pacing, waiting for the boarding calls to start. I was sitting across from Jess in the uncomfortable airport lounge chairs. 

"Mad or happy about the trip" I asked, trying to fill the time. 

"Doesn't matter." 

"Come on…what would you have done if you stayed at Luke's this week." 

He just stared at me and I said "Oh yeah, pranks on everyone during the happy time…good choice." 

"Not like this trip will be filled with blasts." 

"It won't be all bad…I hope." 

"Yeah, parents and grandparents! Such a blast." 

"You know if you were a girl, we would have roomed together and then you could sneak out and do   
dirty things." 

"Dirty things?" 

"Well yeah…imagine you as a girl…" 

"I don't want to do that." 

"Come on…we could try making you up as a girl to get the room, then we have no more adults   
bugging us…but then again, you would have to wear a bikini…" 

"I think I'd prefer a one piece. Plus I think I'd look better in it." 

I looked up and we both laughed. Then I saw a flash of a guy that looked familiar. I tried to see if it   
was him, but before I could, Jess stood in front of me. 

"Rory you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." 

I looked around him, and saw the guy again, but it wasn't him, yet I still was a bit spooked. 

"Now boarding flight 182, Business Class and minor children only…" 

It took me a minute to get out of my shock, before my mom came running over. 

"Come on Rory, we don't want to be late for the little packages of peanuts…!!" 

I grabbed my messenger bag, which I was using as my carry on bag and my jacket. 

"Warm weather here we come" my mom said as we boarded the plane. 

I ended up sitting next to Jess since my mom and Luke wanted to sit next to one another. I could hear my grandparent's nit picking about certain problems with the planes service, seats and everything in between. 

"You okay Rory? You got freaked back there…and I don't think it was from the image of me in a swimsuit, dressed like a girl because you know I would look SO good." 

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied. 

"I don't buy that but I'm supposed to be the grumpy one on this trip so I'll just have to act worse then you are." 

I glared at him, then turned to my book. It wasn't Tristan, but for some reason when I had first seen him I as hoping it was him. I should face it, I will probably never see Tristan again. I should spend this trip getting over him…their has to be SOME guy on this boat. If not, there's Jess… 

***~*~*~*~*~*The Boat~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

We had just gotten on the boat, which was HUGE. My grandparents, of course, went to the VIP line, and we quickly we being talked to by a guide as our bags were sent up to our rooms. 

"The Free is a new cruise ship. It has a total of 10 floors, 7 which are open to guests. Floors 4, 5 and 9 are guest floors. Decks 6 to 10 have decks, with each but 9 having a pool. On the other floors, there is a bowling alley, dance studio, gym full with all equipment, ballroom, dance club for 18 and under crowd, full spa, beauty salon, numerous restaurants and on floor 6, it is a full strip of shopping boutiques. There are a few other features on deck, but all the information can be found in your rooms along with a map, and each of you has a VIP pass, allowing you access to areas that are off hours and in the restaurants. Tonight there is a welcome to the ship party in the ballroom and the dance club." 

I tuned the guy out after that, but my grandparents listened intently to everything he had to say. Finally he escorted us to the elevator, and sent us to the ninth floor with our room keys. 

"What ever happened to actual keys? No its all cards that look like credit cards. It's not right…" my grandma complained. 

We got off the elevator, and made our way down the hall to rooms 920, 922 and 924. 

"Wait, I forget which room this key belongs to" my mom said. 

"Lorelei…" 

"Look mom, its not my fault that I was busy biting my tongue not to make fun of that tour dude, and I   
forgot the number." 

"Mom we're in room 922, Luke and Jess in 924 and grandma and grandpa in 920" I said, eager to get into my room and look around. 

"Before we get into the rooms, we are having supper with the captain and numerous other people at 5 pm. Wear something…decent" my grandma added. 

My mom just shoved the key into the door and we stumbled inside. 

"THEY HAVE MINTS ON THE PILLOWS!!!" my mom immediately screamed when she saw them. 

"The have mini bottles of everything in the bathroom!" 

"AHH!!! Mini-liqour bottles…!!!" my mom said opening the mini-fridge." 

"Do they think we are midgets or something?" I joked. 

"Hey maybe we should walk around on our kneels with our shoes tied to them…maybe then they'll give us midget midget bottles…" 

I looked around the room which was amazing. It was painted in a deep red. The room we walked into was basically a sitting room with fancy looking couches and seats, and a cupboard. When we opened it, it was a TV, VCR and stereo stuff, all nailed to the cupboard, which was nailed to the floor. 

"Everything's nailed to the ground! DO they think we are going to steal everything or something?" my mom said. 

"Its so if the ship gets rocky, things don't fall over." 

"That's why I had you…so you can correct my stupidity." 

Then there was a pair of French doors, when opened there was 2 double beds. There were 2 doors, one a bathroom and the other a closet. 

"I love this!!" my mom said, jumping on her bed. 

"Mom, don't break anything." 

"Eh, I can hide if I do." 

All of a sudden we heard a knock coming from the front room. My mom jumped up and opened the   
door, but no one was there. 

"Not nicky-nicky nine doors all ready…I wanted to start it…" my mom pouted. 

But then we heaerd the knock again and we looked around. I finally noticed the door in the corner that I just thought was a linen closet. I opened the door, after taking off a few deadbolts, and there was Luke. 

"Mom!!" I said. 

"What?? Is it a secret passageway and there's a big scary, mutated being there?" 

"Well, its Luke." 

"Eh, 2 out of 3." 

Luke just glared at my mother. 

"Ouch! I think I'm about to turn to ice." 

"Well I think this door's going to be deadbolted from now on…" Luke said. 

"Hehe, we'll be sure to make LOTS of noise in the night, to keep you from having your beauty sleep." 

"Yep and we can talk ALL night long!" I said, smiling. 

Luke just shut the door, and we heard the dead bolt lock into place. 

"Prank call?" my mom asked. 

"Prank call." 

Both of us ran to the couches and my mom grabbed the phone, and quickly figured out how to dial room to room. 

"May I please speak to a Mr. Lucas Danes?" my mom asked Jess, using Luke's hated full name. 

"Hello Mr. Lucas Danes?" 

"Okay I'll just call you Lucas." 

I could almost hear Luke getting mad in the room next door. 

"I have a message for you from a Miss Patty." 

"She says that a Mister Taylor has started to run your coffee shop due the coffee-crazy residents.   
He has started serving fancy drinks, and is planning on painting the place tomorrow…" 

I put a pillow over my mouth, so he wouldn't hear my laughter. 

"No, I'm sorry Miss Patty is not available…she just told me to pass on that message…I believe the colours were purple and pink, if I'm not mistaken…" 

My mom was covering her mouth to keep herself from laughing. 

"I'm sorry Lucas, she told me she tried but Mister Taylor is very insistent. Whatever he does I am   
sure you can just go and change it when you return." 

I could hear the faint sound of yelling both through the phone and through the walls. My mom finally cracked and started laughing her ass off into the phone. I could hear Luke scream "LORELAI!!!" before she hung up the phone. 

"That was fun" she said through her laughs. There was a very loud knock at the door which set us off again, since we could hear Luke yelling. 

"Shit we need to unpack!" I said, rolling off the couch. 

"Why?" 

"Cause it's 3, and we are having dinner at 5, which means we need to start getting ready at 4…" 

"We can make it. We've made it to Friday Night dinners with an hour to spare." 

I started to unpack my bags into the closet and the dresser while my mom opened the door to reveal Luke with a non-too-happy expression on his face. 

"Whats wrong Lucas?" I heard my mom ask sweetly. 

"That was not funny." 

"O-contraire. Rory and I found it quiet hilarious. I'm sure Jess would agree if he knew what was   
going on." 

"Oh he knows…and as you thought he found it wquite hilarious" Luke spat out. 

"Now if you'll excuse me, us girls need to get unpacked and ready for the big captain's dinner later" she said, closing the door in his outraged face. I laughed just imagining the frustration Luke was going through right then. The phone rang, but my mom made no reach for the phone nextg to her on the couch so I grabbed the one between the beds. 

"Hello?" 

"Save me Rory." 

"Jess?" 

"Who else?" 

"Why do I need to save you?" 

"Luke's going physco over here…lets go exploring!" 

"I gotta unpack and then get ready for the dinner…" 

He cut me off "You have a whole week to unpack. Plus I've seen you get ready for things in less than an hour." 

"Fine. I'll meet you in the hall" I said, hanging up the phone. 

"Mom, I'm 90% unpacked. I'm going exploring with Jess okay?" 

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do…actually don't do anything I would do." 

"Mom, we're just friends. I promised you that we would remain just friends okay?" 

"Fine, fine." 

"Besides we both know you will eventually work out the will we/won't we thing with Luke and get married, and Jess and I would just be gross" I said, grabbing a room key and closing the door before she could respond. 

"Didn't bother to change out of comfy airplane wear huh?" 

"Nope. I like the lazy look. You look like you just rolled out of bed and through whatever was at the   
top of the heap on, so don't talk." 

"Actually I showered before I did that" he said, matter of factly. 

"Lets go. We have like a little over half an hour before we have to get back here and ready for dinner." 

"I don't know why Luke and I have to go. It's going to be rich, snobby people who I would rather never meet in my lifetime…" 

"Well it's a favour to the people who paid for this trip." 

"Plus the food will probably be horrible and too small portions. Let's find somewhere to buy candy so I can fill myself up before this dinner." 

"Where you will be on your best behaviour right?" I said, walking beside him down the hallway. The place was quiet surprisingly since everyone had to be on the ship by 7pm. 

"Which was the shopping floor?" Jess asked, avoiding my other question. 

"Promise you will be on your best behaviour and its on 6 but that's probably just clothes and stuff" I said as we reached the elevators and hit the down button. 

"I promise I will try and be on my best behaviour however if anyone pushes me, normal Jess comes out and shopping includes food so lets just go to 6" he said as we climbed on the elevator. 

"I guess that's all I can get out of you right?" 

"Right." 

We were silent till we reached the 6th floor. We stepped out and saw a ton of people just milling up and down the hall. 

"I know they have to have some food on this floor. Even rich people need food." 

"Yeah but it's probably overly-priced and too small, just like you said dinner would be." 

"Yeah but I'm not paying for dinner. Besides I'm going to need some food to tide me over tonight   
after we leave the dinner." 

"Why are we leaving the dinner?" 

"After dessert the parents are all going to the stupid get-together dance thing and they are letting us do whatever. We might even be able to escape before dessert and then we can have our own fun." 

"How come our own fun seems to scare me?" 

"Cause it should" he said, ducking into a sort of convenience store. I followed him in. It looked like most other convenience stores shockingly. They had magazines, food and drinks, and general stuff people could have forgotten to pack. I saw Jess near the chips and caught up to him. 

"So how much food are you planning to eat before?" I said eyeing the basket which was already overflowing. 

"Just enough." 

"You are so giving me half of that." 

"Says who?" 

"You dragged me out mid-pack to satisfy your snacking needs when there are mini-foods in the fridge but you're probably gonna call those rich food right?" 

"Actually rip-off food is more appropriate" he said, walking back to the front of the store. 

"How come I always end up running after you in here?" I asked as he was paying. 

"You aren't quick enough Gilmore. All that coffee slows you down." 

"What and those cigarette's which are usually permantly attached to your lips don't slow you down?" 

"Nope." 

"Let's go out to the deck and eat, while making fun of people that are coming onto the ship!" I said dragging him after me, with his like 3 bags of food. 

"Don't rush me…you know those cigarette's make it hard for me to rush all the time." 

"So you can rush when you want to get away from me but not when I want to go do something?" 

"Right." 

We reached the deck and walked to the edge, where a bar table was on the railing with stools nailed to the ground as usual. We took our seats and took out our food. 

"Okay look at that family…now they need to know that plaid and stripes don't go together…even if everyone dresses the same in the family." 

"Those people look afraid to carry their suitcases!! They have like butlers with them! Can you say conceited?" 

I scanned the crowd and then saw the people he was talking about and dropped the bag of chips I had in my hands. NO! It couldn't be! 

"Rory?" Jess asked, but I could barely hear him. I was too busy straining my eyes to see if it was true. I rubbed them and looked back. All I could see was the back but he finally turned around, glancing around the ship with a bored expression. It was him. Tristan was on the trip. Tristan was going to be on this cruise for a week. His family had to be one of the people from Hartford going. 

"Rory…earth to Rory? Why do you have the look you had at the airport?" 

"He's here…" 

"He being?" 

"Tristan." 

"That guy you and Amy always talked about?" 

I nodded, still staring till him and I guess his family disappeared. I snapped out of it and shook my head. 

"So whats the big deal? Isn't that a good thing." 

I glared at him and sighed. 

"You have no idea how fucked up our friendship-well you can't even call it a friendship, more like sort of a half acquantence…well…" 

"Just get to the point Rory." 

"Well I don't know that's the problem! Just before you got to town I was at a party with Amy. Anyways I ended up getting passed-out drunk and he helped me. But then he turned cold. I saw him just before he left for military school and I don't know it changed something. I just don't really want to see him and face all the weird things that happened between us." 

"Why what happened?" 

"You know how I told you that Dean and I had broken up after 3 months and the whole I love you thing?" 

"Yeah." 

"I kissed Tristan the next night, then we were friends then I set him up with Paris and that fucked   
everything up. Then I got back with Dean, Tristan changed a lot. I hadn't talked to him till the party night, and I still don't know what I said or did to him that night, cause I only talked to him right as he left." 

"So he's just some guy that sorta pops in and out of your life and just confuses whatevers going on right?" 

"Pretty much." 

"You might barely see him this trip so don't worry. And if anything horrible happens I'll beat him up." 

"SO brotherly of you Jess. Didn't know you had it in you." 

"Yeah well its buried. Plus maybe in about a year or two when Luke and your mom sort everything out you'd be my cousin." 

"Oh dear god…actually being related to you? Now that's scary!" 

"Oh don't pretend you don't want to be." 

I just laughed. 

"Shit what time is it?" I asked him. 

"Do you really think I wear a watch?" 

"Don't you have your cell on you?" 

"Don't you have yours?" 

"If I had mine, I'd know what time it is now wouldn't I?" 

He reached into his baggy pant's and pulled out his Nokia phone, glancing at the display. 

"It would be…just before 4." 

"We should head back soon." 

"Oh yey! And then we can get all dolled up and put on the fake smiles and pretend that we love life"   
Jess said sarcastically happy. 

"See when you try, even you can be nice." 

"Don't tell anyone or I will have to reveal one or two things *cough* like stealing your mom's   
harmonica*cough* you wouldn't like anyone to know." 

"Hey you promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" 

"Yeah well I lied. So shut me." 

"I would if I had a gun and knew how to use it." 

"Its not that hard. You undo the safety and hit the trigger and a bullet comes out the end that is   
hopefully facing away from yourself." 

"Wow thanks for that lesson in gun control. I'll be sure to put it to good use." 

"Come on future-cousin Gilmore…let's go and eat the…" 

"Too small, over priced, gag me food" I finished for him. 

"Dam I gotta find some other people to tell that line to." 

"Good luck with that one. You're stuck with me."   



	3. The Captain's Dinner

Gilmore's Trouble & Love

**Feedback: sweet_death_29@hotmail.com**   
**Pairing: Total Trory**   
**Author: AngelGirl15**   
**AN:An idea thats been floating around in my head...i just need to write something new and this is that answer. My fic Surprise will probably be updated sometime but i've just had a crazy schedule over summer and it's getting crazier...i have about 3/4 of the chapter written just need to remember where i was going w/ it all.**   
**THis story could end up seeming to be like a couple of different stories but I also wrote this one sort of at different times but I've tried to bring it all together succesfully....if there are any obvious things that don't make sense plz say that in the reviews and ill go and fix the mistakes. **   
  
  


**Part 9- The Captain's Dinner**   
  


"Okay Rory, advice time. Is this dress slutty nice or just right nice or needs a boa nice?" my mom asked, twirling around in a low cut silk red dress with black stripes. 

"I thought I told you to unpack the boa?" 

"Yeah well you tell me a lot of things and thats the good thing about being the mother...I don't have to listen to them!" 

"It's just right nice. What did you con Luke into wearing?" 

"Slacks and a collared-shirt and that took awhile." 

"Are you two going as dates or just..." 

"Rory!" 

"Mother!" 

"That would be none of your business..." 

"Actually it would be." 

"How so?" 

"Cause then I need to know how to act around you and if anyone asks me about that." 

"Fine we are going as dates! Are you happy?" 

"Ecstatic!!" 

She leaned in front of the mirror and double checked herself before straightening up. I was wearing a black mini-skirt with a blue tank top with a sheer black jacket. Both of us were wearing sandals. 

"I'm taking off with Jess as soon as we can alright?" 

"Yes, and abandon me with all the stupid adults who have had plastic surgery to plaster fake smiles on their faces." 

"YOu know there is that party thing in the under 18 club. It's not my fault you are oh, 14 years older then that." 

"Fine ruin all my fun. Lets go before your grandparents go crazy in the hallway." 

I did a last second check in the mirror and followed my mom out to the hall where Luke, Jess, & my grandparents were standing there. Jess and Luke were dressed very similair, wearing slacks and collared shirts, both with uncomfortable looks on their faces. 

"Late as always" my grandmother said, "however both looking lovely. Glad you decided not to wear the boa." 

"I'm shocked mother! You actually expected me to bring that thing just to bug you!?!?" my mom said, with a fake mad face. 

"Lets go already, we are already late" my grandfather said, leading my grandmother down the hall. 

Luke akwarldy grabbed my moms hand, and led her down the hall, leaving Jess and I there. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Lets go...we are not skipping out on this." 

"Why not? They won't even notice!" he begged. 

"We are going. Get it through that thick head" I said, pushing him ahead of me down the hall. 

"And the bitchiness comes out." 

"I'm not a bitch...you just don't listen." 

"Oh yeah...I realy confuse those two" he said, going down the hall. We passed a few older couples before we reached the elevators where they were waiting. 

"Where are we going?" my mom asked. 

"Top deck. There's an exclusive dining room" my grandmother said as we climbed in one of the empty elevators. 

We rode up in silence, well except for my mom humming and making funny faces in the mirrored doors to Luke to who was standing behind her. Finally the doors dinged and swooshed open. We let my grandparents, then Luke and my mom out and then Jess and I. 

"Don't even think of hitting the close door button" Luke growled at Jess. 

"Didn't even pass through my mind" he answered. 

"Put on the fake smiles" my mom said, and we obeyed before being allowed through French doors, with two men with white uniforms on either side. We entered a large dining area, with a 3 large oak tables, forming a half square around the room. The walls were painted a pale blue with a white trim. There was around 30 people in the room, plus waiters and waitresses who seemed to glide on the hardwood floor. People were milling around, holding champagne flutes, all overly-dressed in my opinion. 

"Why do I feel like I've stepped into a twilight zone?" Jess whispered into my ear. 

"Because we have" I whispered back. 

My grandparents were politly greeting a group of people while my mom and Luke were stationed by one of hte tables with drinks on it. My mom had a coffee glass in one hand and a champagne flute in the other. 

"Rory, come here dear" my grandmother called to me, so I walked over, leaving Jess standing alone and bored. 

I met a few people who I had met at a few of my grandparents gatherings at the house. A bell was rang and a man in a white uniform announced dinner was ready. I hurried back to Jess, who was standing near my mom and Luke. 

"Okay, this thing blows" my mom said. 

"Yeah, at least now there's food" I replied, and we headed to the long tables. 

"Lorelai, over here" my grandmother said politly, not to loud but just enough to be heard. We walked over to the head table. 

"Rory and Jess you two are sitting right there, Lorelai and Luke you two are up here with us." 

"Oh joy" my mother muttered. 

Jess and I glanced at the place cards to find our names. We were placed right near the head table, along the right side. My mom and Luke sat at the edge of the head table, neither looking very happy. 

"So do you think they'd notice if we ran?" Jess asked me. 

"jess, you know the answer and don't even think about it or I'll tell Luke where your cig stash is." 

"Mean." 

"Thank you." 

Everyone was sitting but there was a gap across from me and 2 spots at the head table that had yet to be filled. Probably some late comers. The waiters and waitresses placed a tiny salad at each setting, and we dug in. After that came the main course, which was lobster, however we did not get full lobsters, only parts of them. Jess groaned at the little bits of food on his plate. 

"I'm so sorry we're so late" came a booming voice from the doors. A man, a woman, Tristan and a girl around 10 walked into the room. 

The captain stood, and went and shook their hands. 

"No worries, Mister Dugrey. You are just in time for the main course." 

They all sat down, and I kept my eyes down or looking at Jess. 

"NOw this could get interesting" Jess whispered. 

"You do or say anything stupid I will hurt you." 

"Don't worry seems he can't stop staring at the top of your head and the fact that you are shoving bits of lobster into your mouth as fast as you can." 

I refused to glance up and pretended the lobster shells were the most interesting things in the world. 

**~*~*~After Dessert~*~*~******

"Mom can we leave now?" I asked her. 

"Ask your grandparents but use a good excuse." 

I slid out of my chair and around to behind my grandma. 

"Grandma would it be alright if Jess and I take off now?" 

"Yes that will be allright, but say a Thank you and good-bye to the captain before you go." 

I motioned to Jess who was out of his chair like a light, and right by my side. The captain was engrossed in a conversation with one of the deck hands. It took him a mometn to realize we were standing there. 

"Yes?" 

"Thank you very much for dinner, Captain Smith" I said politly. 

"No problem Miss Gilmore. Have fun." 

Jess shook his hand and we walked along the wall right outside. 

"Okay, first things first, we are getting out of these stupid clothes" Jess said, running and pulling me to the elevator. 

"That was the most boring dinner EVER. Not even stupid comments with you made it worth it" I said as we got on the elevator. 

"So what are you doing about staring-boy?" 

"He has a name." 

"Yeah sure, but I prefer staring-boy cause that's all he did." 

"Maybe i had something in my teeth." 

"Except all you showed him all night was hte top of your head!" 

"So I was sitting across from him, and he wasn't talking to anyone so he was probably just staring into space." 

"Or trying to stare at you." 

"THer's nothign to do about it. He's the one that was weird to me after the whole party thing." 

"Fine then, ignore him the whole trip just don't come whining to me 'oh jess i'm so confused'" 

"Fine I won't come whining to you, and I will go on ignoring him" I said, sliding the card to my room into the slot and entering. 

**~*~*~10 Minutes Later~*~*~**

There was an insistent knocking at the door followed by "Rory how long does it take you to get ready?" 

"I'm coming! Hold on a second!" I said, grabbing a pair of flip flops and then opening the door. 

"Women..." he mumbled. 

"Men..." I mimicked. 

"So what are we going to do now?" he asked me. 

"I don't care. There is that thing at the under-18 club." 

"Oh yeah that would be fun...no alchohal, no drugs, sounds like fun." 

"Maybe not to you." 

We strolled down the hall to the elevator and went down a floor. We strolled out onto the deck. There was a bunch of people swimming, and a few couples already making out on lounge chairs. 

"So what do you suggest we do Mariano?" I asked taking a seat and pulling my jacket tighter around me as the ocean breeze made it colder. 

"I suggest breaking into someone's room, taking the alchohal and having some fun." 

"Or you could just take some from Luke's and your min-fridge." 

"Yeah but that's not as much fun." 

"Alchoholic." 

"And dam well proud of it." 

"Lets do something I'm bored." 

"Fine we're heading to the club..." he groaned. 

"Come one you don't even have to dance or anything. We'll just sit in a booth and make fun of everyone else." 

"Now that I can do" Jess said, holding his hand out and helping me up. 

"Now where is this place anyways?" 

"I think I remember seeing on one of the stupid things in our rooms saying its on this floor. 

"Fine then, lets go and try and find it" I said, as Jess helped me up. We walked in silence inside and down one of the two halls. We passed a few closed places, like the salon. We reached the end of the hall, and followed the bend around. 

"IT better be here or this will take too dam long to find" I groaned. 

"Hey I only said I think its on this floor....that doesn't mean I knew it was." 

After we rounded the corner I could hear the faint strains of music coming from ahead, plus a bunch of teenagers were all in the hall. 

"I think we found it" I said. 

"Pardon, I think I found it" he joked. 

"Oh yes, I worship you Jess, for telling me where it was." 

"You should." 

We bypassed some people lounging in the halls, and Jess led me through the double doors with the word Scratch scrawled across them. Once we were inside we were met with pounding music. There was a man standing at the door, who just nodded to us. The place had a sign saying people 12-18 were allowed in here. 

"Hey then that dude lied...its not an under -18 club cause if you're 11 you can't get in here" Jess said in my ear. 

"Why don't you sue that guy then." 

"That would make me happy." 

The place was dark but had spotlights of many different colours shinging everywhere. Directly in front of us was a huge dance floor crawling with people bumping and grinding. At the back, was a bar (obviously not serving alchohol but other drinks). On either sides were booths set up, and near the door. There were a few raised platforms with people dancing on them, and there was like a balcony over the bar, where I could see couches and people lounging around. 

"I need something to drink" I yelled into Jess's ear, then led him around the dance floor to the bar. 

"A coke and..." 

"Make that 2 cokes" Jess said, while glancing around the club. 

"THis place isn't that bad" I said leaning my back against the bar, mirroring Jess. 

"Yeah the whole gino-music and hyper people..this is so my scene" he said sarcastically. 

The bartender came with our drinks and I paid for both of them, and Jess led us to a two person booth. 

"Um, Rory, don't look but staring-guy just came in." 

"WHAT?" I said, twirling my head around. I saw Tristan enter, shockingly all alone. He walked right up to the bar and got a drink. I saw him slip a bottle out of his jacket and dumped its contents into whatever he had ordered. 

"Hey at least he has brains to do that. Why didn't I think of that?" 

"Liar, I already saw you slip some bacardi into that coke." 

"Dam." 

"You may think you are sneaky but you aren't" I said, still watching Tristan. A few people came up to him, and as usual he seemed to be the leader, making everyone laugh. 

"Just go and talk to him" Jess said. 

"Why?" 

"Because you obviously want to. Just do it or I will go over there and bring him over here." 

"YOu wouldnt!!!" 

"You know I could and would." 

I groaned knowing it was true. I took a deep breath and stood up. I left my jacket on the cushion and walked around the dance floor. Tristan had his back turned to me. I reached up and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and the smile dissapeared from his face. 

"Surprised?" I asked meekly. 

"What?" he yelled. 

"SURPRISED?" I yelled back. 

"Slightly. I did see you at dinner." 

"Why are you here?" 

"Parents thought I deserved a little break from military school with them. So here I am." 

There was an akward silence between the two of us. 

"Did you want something?" he finally asked. 

"Sort of...but I don't think you're going to want to answer." 

"Try me." 

"Do you remember the night you helped me?" 

"Yes." 

"What did I do to you that made you so mad the next morning? I'm sorry but asking you is the only way I'll know since I don't exactly remember that night too clearly." 

"Nothing Rory. Nothing." 

I noted his lack of using my nickname. He had gone cold again. 

"THen why are you like this to me?" 

"Rory, why are you even talking to me?" 

"Because I want to know why you are like this to me. You changed so much towards me." 

Tristan didn't say anything and just walked away. I looked over at Jess, who just looked confused. I hurried over and sat down across from him. 

"What happened?" 

"He blew me off again." 

Jess stood up, and said he'd be right back. I just chugged down my coke, enjoying the caffeine. 

~*~*~Jess's POV~*~*~ 

I hurried in the direction I had seen Tristan walk in. I saw him talking to a tall blonde. I decided I'd start it simple. 

"Yo man, you got a smoke?" I asked. 

He glared at me for a second before reaching into his pants and pulling out a pack of Players. He tossed me the pack and I slid one out. 

"Thanks" I said, sliding it behind my ear. I remained there, and he gave me a weird look. 

"Did you want something else?" 

"Yeah sort of. Why did you blow off Rory?" 

"I know who you are! You were the guy sitting next to her during the dinner!" he said. 

I just nodded. 

"Look she just wants to know what she did to make you hate her. She told me abot the good-bye and how you were actually sweet to her. Why won't you talk to her?" 

"Look, don;t get involved in something when you don't know the whole story." 

"Seems the only person who does know the whole story is standing right in front of me. Just talk to her...please." 

"Why do you care so much? You her bag boy replacement?" 

"No...that guy got his ass kicked. She's like my sister and I don't like having her flip every time she see's you. But why WON'T you talk to her?" 

"Okay the one girl I actually cared about, ripped my heart out when she said she hated me. Then she pretends things didn't change. I really don't care if it will make her feel good, she obviously never cared what she did to me." 

I did not know how to respond to that one. 

"See, you know most of the story now okay?" he said, before walking off, arm in arm with the blonde who had been mindlessly standing there.   



	4. Confrontations & Deals

Gilmore's Trouble & Love

**Feedback: sweet_death_29@hotmail.com**   
**Pairing: Total Trory**   
**Author: AngelGirl15**   
**AN:**   
**THis story could end up seeming to be like a couple of different stories but I also wrote this one sort of at different times but I've tried to bring it all together succesfully....if there are any obvious things that don't make sense plz say that in the reviews and ill go and fix the mistakes. **

Part 10: Confrontations & Deals 

"RORY!" I heard my mom yell, and I ended up falling off of my bed. It took me a minute to realize where I was. 

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled out. 

My mom appeared at the entrance to the bathroom looking frazzled. 

"Get up and get ready. We have to go now." 

"Go where?" 

"Your grandparents just called...we have to get to a brunch now." 

"Since when do you obey them?" 

"Since they paid for this trip! It's just going to be us family, so hurry up and get ready. You have 30 minutes." 

I stood up and ran around throwing on a pair of comfy khaki-coloured capri's paired with a black and red swirled t-shirt. I left my hair down, and put on my usual minimul makeup. 

"Let's go mini-me!" my mom said and I followed her out to the hallway. 

"Are Luke and Jess coming?" 

"No. Oh, remember Christmas Eve we are doing dinner in our room & the next morning we are opening gifts up in Luke's room okay?" 

"Fine by me. I can't believe we are spending Christmas somewhere where there is no snow at all." 

"I know, it's weird." 

I knocked on my grandparents room and they came out, looking perfect as usual. 

"On time for once, very nice ladies" my grandmother smirked. 

"We're getting better and better" my mom joked. 

"Where are we having brunch?" 

"On the 8th floor. There is a nice, quaint place for brunch." 

"Is the food like last nights?" my mom asked, scrunching her face up, as we started walking down the stairs rather then taking the elevator. 

"No it's like a normal restaurant that you are used to. And what was wrong with last nights dinner?" my grandmother asked. 

"Nothing, except too small, too rich and too weird." 

"So Rory, what did you and Jess do last night?" my grandfather asked as we reached the 8th floor and were heading to the restaurant. 

"We went to the welcome to the ship thing and then just played cards in his room." 

"I like him more than Dean" my grandfather put in. 

My mom gave him a quick glare, but I just let the comment slide. I didn't tell anyone about seeing Tristan and him blowing me off again. Jess had dropped the subject after he had come back. 

"Rory?" my mom asked, shaking me slightly. 

"Sorry," I said, snapping out of it and followed them into the restaurant and to a table. I sat across from my mom, with my grandma on my left and my grandfather on my right. The waiter came and took our drink orders. 

"Can I get the buffet?" I asked. 

"Yes that's fine dear" my grandmother said. I stood up and headed over to the buffet tables were set up. I grabbed a plate and started to load on the food. 

I started to walk towards the table when I bumped into someone. 

"Sorry..."I muttered, trying to stable my plate. Only a few pieces of bacon fell. I looked up and was looking at Tristan. 

"It was my fault" he said, turning back around. 

"Tristan?" I asked tentavily. He turned back around and looked down on me. 

"Why won't you talk to me?" 

"Rory I..." 

"Do not tell me its nothing. Thats a lie. Now if we hadn't said good-bye before you left, maybe I would have moved on but something changed in those few minutes. I just want to talk. If you actually are willing to talk, meet me on the 9th floor deck in an hour" I said, walking right past him. 

I couldn't turn around and see the rejection in his face. I was hoping he would come but somewhere, deep down, I didn't think he was going to. 

**~*~*~55 Minutes Later~*~*~******

I had left the brunch, along with my mom. I told her I wanted to go for a walk, and headed out to the deck. I sat down on a lounge chair, and just watched the people playing tennis. It was only 3 days till Christmas, but with the weather it seemed to be summer time. The sky was a gorgeous blue, with just wisps of white clouds scattered around. All the deck's looked the same, with minor changes. People were milling around the deck, some in love, some in groups of friends. I hugged my knee's closer to my body, and just stared around. I checked my watch, and it was an hour after. There was no sign of Tristan. I just sighed and continued to stare around. I wanted to go and get Jess to explore some more, but then I'd have to get up. Plus it was just before 11, and he was probably still sleeping. That boy is dead to the world till at least noon, but then again, Luke would always let me in and give him a little wake up call. 

I stood up and bent over to stretch my legs a bit and started to head back to the room. 

"Rory" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Tristan standing there, wearing a pair of jean shorts and a pale blue t-shirt. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets. He just looked almost right through me. 

"You came" I said simply. 

"So you wanted to talk?" he asked simply. 

"What exactly did I do to you to make you be so cold as ice towards me?" I asked stepping towards him. 

"You really don't know why?" 

"No I don't. After the party I know I could have said or done something to you but when school started you were so different..." 

"People do change." 

"Ususally not that much." 

"Do you remember the last time I saw you at the end of school?" 

I racked my brain and remembered the day Dean had come to school and Tristan had taken my books. 

"The PJ Harvey thing?" 

"No. Do you remember what you said when you and bag boy got back together?" 

My mind went blank and I shrugged. I looked up at him, dead in the eye and I could see a bit of hurt. 

"You said you hated me. Right there, and you yelled it so the whole courtyard heard." 

I put my head in my hands trying to remember. 

"I'm so sorry! I barely remember saying that. I didn't hate you." 

"After that, I just didn't want to be around someone that hated me. That's why I was so cold towards you. That night at the party, I felt pity for you, and helped you." 

"I can't believe thats why. Tristan, I don't hate you. Besides the beginning of last year, I never hated you. After the kiss, I just felt like I wanted you as a friend but then you pushed it. Then you went cold. After the party, I wanted to talk to you, but you ignored me. Then that good-bye...I don't know I just felt like I was missing something." 

Tristan just stood there. 

"Aren't you going to say anything?" 

"What am I supposed to say?" 

"I don't know..." I stuttered out. We were both silent for a minute or so, but then again a second seemed to last forever. 

"Can't we just start over? I really want to be friends" I asked. 

"Do you really think we can just forget everything?" 

"No but we don't have to focus on it. Plus we are on a cruise with a limited amount of people. So far I only have Jess to hang around with. Why don't you hang out with us tonight, and lets just see what happens." 

He looked off into space and agreed. 

"Why do I feel like this is a chore to you? If you don't want to then don't. I'm trying to be nice here, but if you just want to forget about me then do it." 

He walked the few steps in between us and grabbed my hands. 

"This is not a chore to me. THis is just...not what I expected from you, from this trip. Rory, you don't even know how much I liked you last year. Then the hated thing, and the party thing. It's just hard to not remember it." 

"And the kiss thing..."I whispered. 

"And that. Look I'm in 901, call me later. I promised my parents I'd watch my little sister" he said. 

"Okay" I said, pulling his hands around me and giving him a quick hug. We split apart quickly and he headed back towards the rooms. 

(_an: sorry if this was sappy...I didn't want or mean for it to be but i was having trouble on how to do the confrontation so its this way. call it a weak spot in the story!!!)___

I walked around a little before heading back to the room. I slid the card in the slot and was immediatly met by my high-strung mother. 

"Okay it's decided, we are going to the spa. Now!" she said. 

"What?" 

"I already booked us in for facials, manicures & pedicures, and massages in....10 minutes." 

"Fine by me. What is the cause of this?" 

"I need to relax and escape for awhile." 

"What did you do?" 

"Nothing" she said weakly. 

"Mom..." 

"Fine, fine. I sorta had an arguement with Luke." 

"About...." 

"Us." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." 

**~*~*In the midst of treatments~*~*~******

"So you saw Tristan last night?" 

"Yep. He was one of the late-comers." 

"Oh that boy that kept staring at you. Was that who Jess refers to as staring-boy?" 

"Yeah." 

"Not a very original nickname but it will do." 

"Anyways, things are sortof worked out for us now. I hope." 

"And why did you go through all that trouble for the guy you HATED at the start of Chilton?" 

"Because you remember the party? And then when he left, things were different." 

"You sound so love sick.' 

"I'm not!" I spat out, quite loudly. 

"Sure." 

"Mother. We are hanging out tonight along with Jess probably. I haven't seen him since like October. Plus I just want us to be friends. I feel bad for saying I hated him." 

"Since you didn't." 

"Not when I said I did. I hated him before that when the whole beginning of hte year thing. Then after the kiss...." 

"THE KISS???????" my mother screamed out. _(AN: remember Romeo & Juliet never happened so ROry never told her mom about the kiss b/c if i remember right she told her in ep 209 but anyways for this stories purposes she didn't know)___

"After Dean broke up with me. At Madeleine's party. I came home crying." 

"What?!? How did this manage to escape me? I know everything!!!" 

"Well that wasn't exactly the top thing on my list that day to tell you since I had finally decided to wallow. " 

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that!!! That is so important!!! Kissed any other boys I should know about?" 

I just laughed as my mom went on and on and on.   
  
****


	5. Friends? Together? & Jess

  


Gilmore's Trouble & Love

**Feedback: sweet_death_29@hotmail.com**   
**Pairing: Total Trory**   
**Author: AngelGirl15**   
**AN:**   
**THis story could end up seeming to be like a couple of different stories but I also wrote this one sort of at different times but I've tried to bring it all together succesfully....if there are any obvious things that don't make sense plz say that in the reviews and ill go and fix the mistakes. **

**(trory-ness coming soon...gotta build it up 1st though!). Also this story will probably end after the cruise or a little after HOWEVER a sequel is definatly possible.**

Part 11: Together? Friends? & Jess in trouble 

"Hey you gonna just stare at the phone for the rest of the night or are you going to pick it up? Cuz I would like to get to the screening of Grease before it's over" Jess said, walking around the room. 

"I'm going to call him" I said, glaring at him. 

"That usually involves you picking up the phone and dialing. I'd do it if you would tell me the room for you. Then at least I could get to watch the movie." 

"Fine, I'll do it now" I said, picking the phone up and punching in hte numbers. My finger lingered over the 1 but then i just bit the corner of my lip and pushed it. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up. 

"Hello?" 

"Tristan?" 

"Rory?" 

"Yeah." 

"Sup?" 

"What are you up to?" 

"Not much. Just got back from dinner with my family." 

"Jess and I are going to go to the screening of Grease. You want to come with us or you doing something else?" 

"The other thing offered to me tonight doesn't quite measure up so yeah I'll go. When's it start?" 

"15 minutes." 

"You don't give a guy a lot of notice do you?" 

"Nope. It's the first Gilmore test of friendship. Can you get ready in 5 minutes." 

"Then we better hang up so I can use my 5 minutes." 

"Dam, you saw through that part didn't you. Meet us outside the theatre on the 7th floor." 

"See you there" he said, hanging up the phone. 

I hung up my phone and turned around to face Jess. 

"How sweet. Let's go. We need to restock on the candy supply before we meet up with staring boy." 

"You better not call him that to his face" I said, standing up and walking out of the room. 

Jess followed me out the door and closed the door. We went to the elevator and quickly went ot the 6th floor to stock up on candy supplies. 

"Okay there" Jess said doing up the last buckle on my messanger bag stuffed with food. 

"We're so crazy you do realize that right?" 

"Long time ago...." 

We ran up the stairs to the 7th floor just as the movie was scheduled to start. I saw Tristan standing there, waiting. I grabbed his hand and pulled him right into the theatre, following Jess. 

"Hello to you then too" he said, as we sat down, in the middle of the theatre, just as the movie was starting. 

Jess sat on my left, Tristan on my right. 

"Sorry, we got a little caught up in our candy spree" I whispered to him, putting the messanger bag on my lap and snapped it open. Jess immediatly reached into the bag and pulled out a bag of M&M's. 

"Guess you don't plan on sleeping much tonight do you?" Tristan whispered back. 

I shook my head, and popped a fuzzy peach into my mouth. He reached over and took a bag of chips out. 

"I think I like going to movies with you" he said, as the opening credits ended. 

"You haven't seen nothing yet...just ask Jess about my mother-daughter movie nights..." 

"He can ask me later....shhh....you know I for some weird reason I like this movie" Jess said. 

Tristan and I looked at each other and just laughed as Jess turned towards the screen, looking very intently at it. 

**~*~*After The Movie*~*~**

"I still don't understand why she had to smoke in the end to make herself seem cool. That's completly stupid. She already was sewn into those pants and that shirt, why use a cigarette when she just stomps it out?" I complained, as we were leaving the theatre. 

Tristan and Jess both looked at me as if I was crazy. 

"One, that movie is old, and then smoking made girls sexy..." Jess started. 

"Excuse me, having a mouth that tastes like an ash-tray is not sexy." 

"Okay but its just the image. Think James Dean" Tristan finsihed off for him. 

"Fine, do the leather not the smoking." 

"JESS!!" came Luke's voice from down the hall. 

"What the hell did you do?" I asked, as we all turned around to see a not too happy Luke headed our way. 

"Do you really want to know?" 

"Probably not, but you'll tell me later, if Luke doesn't kill you right?" 

"That would be if he ever lets me out of the room again" Jess said, before taking off down the hall, towards Luke, but he swung up a set of stairs making Luke get even redder in the face. 

"Should we follow?" Tristan asked. 

"Probably not...my mom will fill me in anyways, cuz I know Jess and he'll go up there and wake up the whole floor, well the people that are sleeping and then my mom will chase after Luke trying to get him to calm down." 

"Wow you have them down to a science don't you?" 

"Luke and Jess are pratically family. Maybe one day my mom and Luke would stop being so stupid and just get completly together." 

"Are they dating?" 

"More like seeing each other. It sort of depends on the day." 

"Where to now?" Tristan asked, as we walked down the hall. 

"Wherever. What do you want to do?" 

He just shrugged. 

"Good answer." 

"We're on a cruise ship. There are only so many options." 

"We're stopping at some island tomorrow aren't we?" 

"Yep." 

"Shopping time!" 

"You and your mom going?" 

"Nope, she's already booked the day with Luke to help carry her packages and who the hell knows what Jess will be doing." 

"Want to go with me?" he asked shyly. 

"Thats the first time I've seen you be slightly shy" I said, not answering. 

"Yeah well with you nothing's ever black and white" he said giving me a look. 

"It's cute! Yeah this will be the shopping test. Jess didn't even pass that one." 

"Did I pass the movie test?" 

"Oh yeah. I made more comments with you then I did with Jess. That's a definate good thing." 

He jokingly raised his hands over his head in victory. I just laughed and then noticed what we were nearing. 

"Oh we are so doing this!" I said, draggin him into the arcade. The place was filled with little boys and men, playing all the games. 

"You have to be kidding me..." he said. 

"Afraid I'll beat you?" 

"No. Shocked that you would want to play video games." 

"I don't play them a lot. Never had a system and rarely have time." 

"I had all the systems, just they never interested me." 

"Then we're on a level playing field" I said, walking over to the whack-a-mole game. 

"I can't believe we're doing this." 

"Ah, come on. We'll make it interesting. Whoever wins, gets to ask the loser anything" I proposed. 

"Anything?" 

"Yes but you are allowed 3 cop-outs." 

"Fine...get ready to admit everything" he said, grabbing the club and putting a quarter into the machine. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - 

"Okay why'd you and Dean break up?" 

"Caught him kissing another girl. Then he tried to get me back but I got Jess to deal with him." 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - 

"Worst girlfriend ever?" 

"Summer." 

"WHAT?" 

"I didn't like her." 

"Then what about all that sadness after you 2 broke up." 

"I wasn't upset over her." 

"THen over who?" 

"That's for another game for you to win." 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - 

"Who were you upset over?" 

"Cop out." 

"Dam you." 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - 

"You and Jess ever hook up?" 

"Ew. No. He's been like my brother!" 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - 

"How many girlfriends?" 

"Meaningful or in complete total & does it involve seeing one another?" 

"In complete total. Includes people you've just been with for other reasons." 

"Not sure...probably around 80." 

"Oh my god...." 

"Yeah." 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - 

"Parents...love them or hate them?" 

"In the middle...NC was a little over the top for me."   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -   
"Miss me in military school?" 

"Cop out" 

"What? No fair." 

"Answer your cop out and I'll answer this one." 

He just grumbled.   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -   
"Miss me while you were there?" 

"Cop out." 

"You so just copped out cause I did!" 

"So?"   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - 

"Worst thing you've ever done." 

"To a person or in general?" 

"To a person." 

"I lied and said I loved the person when I didn't." 

"Dean?" 

"Yeah."   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - 

"Worst thing you've ever done in general." 

"Cop out." 

"Why not? Most of your bad things are already in public?" 

"Still I cop out." 

"3 cops your out."   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -   


"Best kiss ever." 

"Cop out." 

"No way. You've used them all up. YOu have to answer." 

Tristan looked at me and just said simply "you." 
  

  
  
  
  



	6. The Fun Begins

  


Gilmore's Trouble & Love

**Feedback: sweet_death_29@hotmail.com**   
**Pairing: Total Trory**   
**Author: AngelGirl15**   
**AN:An idea thats been floating around in my head...i just need to write something new and this is that answer. My fic Surprise will probably be updated sometime but i've just had a crazy schedule over summer and it's getting crazier...i have about 3/4 of the chapter written just need to remember where i was going w/ it all.**   
**THis story could end up seeming to be like a couple of different stories but I also wrote this one sort of at different times but I've tried to bring it all together succesfully....if there are any obvious things that don't make sense plz say that in the reviews and ill go and fix the mistakes. **   
  
also 2 the person who asked me to make the font bigger thats why FF.net created the font + button...4 some reason it comes out uploaded smaller then it is when i write it & ive tried 2 fix it but i cant...its just the way the world works.  


Part 12: The Fun Begins.....

  
RECAP   
Best kiss ever." 

"Cop out." 

"No way. You've used them all up. YOu have to answer." 

Tristan looked at me and just said simply "you."  


end recap  


"Serious? You've kissed how many girls?" 

"And how many were just for fun or stupid reasons?" 

"Wow. Didn't expect that one." 

"Want to stop now?" 

"Yeah. I'm bored" I said, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the arcade. I checked my watch and it was 10. 

"Your parents care when you come back?" 

"They won't know. I got my own room...my sis was supposed to be with me but she decided she wanted to stay in my parent suite, even though all her stuff's in mine." 

"Lucky. I'm with just my mom, with my grandparents in another room and Luke and Jess in the other."  


"YOu and Jess didn't swing the same room?"  


I burst into laughter remembering our conversation at the airport.  


"Didn't know I was such a comedian" he said, giving me an odd look.  


"No, its just...at the airport Jess and I talked about how we coudl do that. Long story short, it involved him in a bikini or a one piece."  


"I really don't want to know the long story do I?"  


I just shook my head. We reached the door leading to the deck, which Tristan pushed open, and held out for me. The cold ocean air hit us hard. The sky had clouded over, revealing only a few stars in the dark sky.  


"THis is eerily beautiful" I said, as we started to walk around the deck.  


"Night is the best time."  


"Nope. When it snows things are magical."  


"How do you figure that?"  


"Gilmore tradition. Everything gets better when it snows."  


"Not a big fan of summer then huh? Why you on this cruise then?"  


"Grandparents booked it...family vacation and since my mom had promised Luke we'd spend with them, they came. And you?"  


"Parent's I guess felt bad about military school, so here I am."  


"You doing better there?"  


"HAve I smartened up and gone back to the Tristan you met you mean."  


"Yeah pretty much."  


"Sorta. Miss my freedom though. Grades are better but its not quite as high a standard of education as Chilton."  


We rested into comfortable silence. I sat down on one of the deck chairs, and Tristan sat opposite me. I let my eyes roam over him. There was just something about him. I can't put my finger on it but it's like he oozes this something, that makes me like him when I shouldn't.  


"Staring much?" he asked.  


That set me off remembering Jess and our conversations.  


"Wow, can I make you laugh or what?"  


"Another Jess thing. THis time involving you and last night."  


"Last night? You mean at the club?"  


"Dinner, you apparently staring at the top of my head."  


"Oh yeah...when you refused to look up."  


"That would be it. He calls you staring-boy now."  


"You people and your nicknames..." he said, reaching into his pants and pulling out a pack of cigarettes.  


"Oh god not you to! I swear smoking is so gross."  


"Yeah well when you're locked up with all boys, nothing else available you start to appreciate the addictivness tobacco."  


"YOu should quit."  


He just laughed and slid one out, popping it into his mouth. He took a light out and lit it quickly. I simply reached out and snatched it out of his mouth and tossed it into the ocean.  


"What are you crazy!" he yelled.  


"Shoulda told you before. No smoking around me. You have no idea how many cigarettes I took from Jess before he could remember."  


Tristan just shook his head.  


"The things I do for you..."  


"It won't go unrewarded" I said, leaning across and pulling his head towards mine. I placed my lips on his. At first he pulled back slightly but then got into it. I let my hands rub the back of his neck while he placed his on my hips, pulling me closer. I slid my tongue into his mouth, and quickly met his. We broke apart and I just smiled. Tristan just looked confused.  


"You so aren't normal Gilmore."  


"I know. My mommy told me" I said in a childish voice.  


Tristan just laughed.  


"So where exactly does this leave us?" he asked.  


"Am I not hte one that's supposed to ask that?"  


"Yeah, well usually I'm the one that starts the kissing but we already saw that was you, so we're breaking a few rules."  


"Just wanted to remind you of your best kiss...I have to let you in on a secret though. Come here" I said beckoning him with my finger.   


I leaned in close to his ear and whispered "You're mine too."  


"I already knew that" he said, whispering back, before he kissed me again. This time it deepend quicker and lasted longer. Behind us came a slight cough and we broke apart. Tristan glared up and then his face softened slightly. I turned and saw Jess there.  


"How'd you escape?"  


"Luke didn't bother...just yelled."  


"What did you do?"  


"I guess he didn't really appreciate all the mini-bottles missing."  


"And he went that physco on that?"  


"Not that physco...just the fact that your grandparents are paying for the room, and therefore will get that bill, and if their going to think Luke's an alchoholic..."  


"Well my mom is a coffee-addict. They make a very cute couple."  


"Your mom's a coffee-addict too?" Tristan asked.  


I turned back around and nodded. "Where else would I get it from?"  


"I just thought you were crazy with your like 5 cups a day during school. And everyday getting off the bus with a cup."  


"Nope, it's a diesease in all Gilmore Girls, and it can drive people wild" Jess said.  


"I know...its sad even my grandma is obsessed with it!!"  


"I'll see you two later...I've got some more fun to have" Jess said walking off. In my head I wished him a silent thank you.  


"You think he got the silent thanks we're both sending him right now?" Tristan asked.  


"Can you read minds?"  


"Only yours...right now you are...."  


"Thinking you look really cute when you are pretending you can read my mind."  


"I knew you were going to say that" he said.  


"This is weird" I thought out loud.  


"Why?"  


"Going from you being so mean to being so nice and sweet."  


"Simple words Mary...i didn't hate you. I have changed. Being in all male company can do that to a guy."  


"Well I'm sure glad they let you out."  


"Yeah now if I could stay out..."  


"Well let's enjoy the time you are out!" I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the deck.  


  


  
part 13 coming soon!! keep on R/R'ing & ill keep on writing 

  

  



	7. Lorelai Finds Out

  


Gilmore's Trouble & Love

_**Fe**edback: sweet_death_29@hotmail.com   
Pairing: Total Trory   
Author: AngelGirl15   
AN:An idea thats been floating around in my head...i just need to write something new and this is that answer. My fic Surprise will probably be updated sometime but i've just had a crazy schedule over summer and it's getting crazier...i have about 3/4 of the chapter written just need to remember where i was going w/ it all.   
This story could end up seeming to be like a couple of different stories but I also wrote this one sort of at different times but I've tried to bring it all together succesfully....if there are any obvious things that don't make sense plz say that in the reviews and ill go and fix the mistakes. _  
  
SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG....been really busy and havent even been home on weekends, skool & friends are picking up...after next weekend more updates should occur quicker (like b4)....but till then enjoy this little bit  


Part 1_3: Lorelai Finds Out..._  


I awoke the next morning, alone in the room. I glanced over at my mom's un-maid bed and rolled out of my own. I rubbed my eyes, and was able to make out 12:11 on the clock. I stumbled around till I made my way to the coffee maker. Somehow my mom hadn't finished it all and there still was some. I mindlessly poured myself a glass and set the maker up to make a pot before curling up on the couch and flicking on the TV.  


It took me a few minutes of a rerun of Saved By The Bell to remember the night before. A smile crept to my lips while I sipped the coffee, remembering the kisses we shared.'  


After we had left the deck, we just wandered around the ship. We went into this 50's diner thing that actually was open. Everything was really cheap. Then around midnight, we headed back to the rooms. We shared a long, good night kiss, and split up saying we would meet up before we beached at the island. THe next 2 days after that will be hard to see him since its Christmas and Christmas Eve. But then there's still the 3 days after that. According to my grandparents its a short cruise, but I didn't care. It was still a cruise.  


The phone rang, and I stretched over the couch to grab it.  


"Hello?"  


"So you and staring boy a couple now? Interesting...."  


"Hello to you too Jess. And no we aren't a couple....we're...."  


"Fuck buddies?"  


"JESS NO!!! I don't know what we are."  


"I could go and ask him..."  


"No. You just stay on the phone with me. What are you doing up now anyways?"  


"Luke had a lovely stomping around session trying to get dressed earlier. It was a close one but he won in the end."  


"Where is your great uncle anyways?"  


"With your physco mother. Oh and she told me to tell you that around 5 or so you two are going shopping."  


"She forgot to leave a note here right?"  


"Pretty much."  


"That doesn't give me much time on the island with Tristan though."  


"Well then get going! We land at 1 I think. I take it I'm not invited..."  


"Oh grow up Jess. You know you can come with us if you want but I asked you before and you didn't seem that excited about the idea."  


"Its good to know u still care about lil old me now that you have that new fling..."  


"Jess...."  


"Fine, fine I'm growing up. Give me a minute."  


"Want to come over, watch crappy TV and order breakfest with me since I know you haven't left that room yet."  


"Au contraire, I went outside to look to see if those little brats that have been knocking on all the doors were out there."  


"Then you got too lazy and didn't bother to chase them...."  


"Pretty much. I'll be over in 5 minutes....you order."  


"No problem" I said hanging up the phone.  


I pulled out the menu and picked up the phone. I ordered the food, and they said it would be up in about 30 minutes. I glanced at the clock and decided I could call Tristan. Before I could pick the phone up it rang. I nearly jumped out of the chair, but I slowed my breath and picked up the phone.  


"Hello?"  


"Miss me?"  


"Hi Tristan."  


"You didn't answer..."  


"What do you think?" I said, a smile creaping onto my face.  


"I don't know thats why I'm asking...thats usually the point of asking a question is because I don't know the answer" he answered seriously, cracking at the end.  


"Don't be such a smarty pants."  


"Ooo good comeback."  


"So did you call just to argue with me?"  


"Of course. I missed it Mary."  


"ONly you can throw in that nickname but make it sound cute."  


"Why someone else calling you Mary?"  


"A few of your friends at Chilton have called me it on occasion...none have kept it up though."  


"Good. That's my nickname for you."  


"I hate to be rude but is there a reason for this call cause Jess is coming over for breakfest in a minute or 2."  


"What time you want to meet up?"  


"How about 1:30. Then we have 3 hours on teh island cause I'm meeting my mom at 5."  


"Is Jess coming?"  


"Would you mind?"  


"Well I'd rather be with just you...."  


"I don't know. I told him he could but he might just hang on the ship, terrorizing people."  


"Gotta get him a girl."  


"Well there is this girl SHane in stars hollow...I don't like her but he seems to."  


"I'll let you go, see you where?"  


"Outside your room."  


"1:30?"  


"1:30."  


He hung up and I folllowed suit just as a knock came from the door. I rolled of the couch and unlocked the door, letting Jess in jeans and a baggy shirt into the room.  


"Nice of you to dress for me..." he said, throwing himself down on the couch. I sat down in one of the arm chairs grabbing the controller.  


"Tristan called."  


"That explains it."  


"Hey. Do yu want me to throw pillows at you?"  


**~*~*~*~1:30pm~*~*~*~  
**

I finished up applying my gold eyeshadow in the bathroom, when my watch beeped 1:30. I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. Jess had left about 10 minutes ago, meaning I did a lovely rush job on getting ready. I was nervous but in a good way I think. I left a note for my mom saying I'd be back in the room by 5 for shopping and dinner before leaving the room. I walked down the hall and could see Tristan leaning against the wall adjacent to his room. He looked slightly bored. He hadn't heard me yet, so I took him all in. He had on baggy black shorts and a big red t-shirt. He had a baseball cap pulled low over his eyes.  


"Right on time Mary" I heard his low voice growl.  


"I'm never late."  


"Except when deer hit you right?" he said, looking out from under his cap, right into my eyes.  


"It did hit me!"  


He smirked and just nodded.  


"I know you don't believe me but just ask my mother....she saw the imprint on the side of the car."  


I grabbed his hand and started to lead him down the hall. Even after he had caught up with me I didn't drop his hand, nor did he drop mine. We took the elevator down to the loading deck, and climbed down the ramp.  


"You know where we're going right?" I asked.  


"Somewhat. My mom told me where the shopping area is so we'll just head there...unless you want to do something else."  


"Well I'm goign shopping with my mom later. Why don't we go and have lunch!"  


"Did you not just have breakfest with Jess?"  


"Yes can I not still be hungry?"  


"Not if you were normal."  


"No way am I normal...my mommy said so!"  


Tristan just laughed and kissed the top of my head. It was weird how he did those little things as if we were going out but it didn't maek me mad. The things Dean didnt do till like 2 months into the relationship.  


"Okay so where did I leave off last night about Stars Hollow?"  


"Luke and Taylor..."  


"Oh god. This is going to take awhile..."  


"We have 4 hours..."  


"Oh you don't even know how long it can go on."  


"We can always just go back to what we did last night."  


"Being?"  


"THis" he said, pulling me to his chest and kissing me on my neck. His lips went up my neck and eventually hit my lips. I hungrily kissed him back, reaching my hand up to his neck. He slid his hands around my waist and pulled me closer, lifting me off the ground slightly. Someone bumped into us from behind, sending us right onto the ground, laughing.  


"Well that was magical..." he joked, standing up. He held his hand out and pulled me up.  


"How teh hell did you go from being such an ass to being so nice?"  


"Its to keep you on your toes..."  


I just laughed and we continued walking into the town....  


**~*~*~*Lorelai's POV~*~*~  
**

"Where the hell is she?" I wondered aloud. I decided to go look in Luke's room, and opened the door. I was met with my daughter, kissing some tall blonde haired kid.  


"Well isn't this an interesting development...." I said not so subtly. The two broke apart. The boy, which now that I could see his face, was Tristan, Rory's Romeo. He just smirked and Rory looked sheepish.  


"I'll talk to you later..."she rushed out. He just dropped her hand and said goodbye.  


**~*~*~Rory's POV~*~*~**  


"You so have to explain...." my mom said, the second Tristan was out of earshot.  


"There isn't a whole lot to explain."  


She pulled me into the room and she closed the door.  


"Explain to me why I am not to kill this boy and why you were making out with him in front of our door? And may I remind you, with me having no prior knowledge of his existence on this ship?"  


"You saw him at dinner 2 nights ago."  


"That doesn't count."  


"Yes it does. BEcause then you saw him, knew he was here."  


"That's not what we're talking about!"  


"Yes it was!"  


"Why were you kissing him?"  


"Because I like him, he likes me and it happened!" I raised my voice to match hers.  


"Since when?"  


"Since yesterday,"  


"And you cared to not tell me? Isn't he the asshole that made your first year at Chilton hell?"  


"I didn't tell you because I didnt see you! You've been with Luke all this trip! And yes he did, but things are better now."  


"What hif he pulls an asshole move on you?"  


"Then I'll deal with it. Aren't we goign shopping?"  


"Yes. But not until we finish this conversation."  


"I like him. He likes me. No I don't know what will happen after or during the cruise. I'm a big girl...I got through Dean I can get through this!"  


We both paused for a few moments.  


"Fine, lets go shopping."  


"Can we just forget about this and be normal?"  


"I'll try...give me some money and I will be."  


We both cracked a smile, and left the room, arm in arm.  


~*~*Next** Part Coming Soon: is that all Lorelai's gonna say about them 2? I Dont think so!! pluz more trory action~*~***  


  
  


  


  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
